Me, Nura, Adam and Alex Read: My Immortal
by GerdenGerudo
Summary: Trapped in a room with no doors or windows, me and my OCs must read the dreaded Fanfic that is too bad for words, My Immortal by some chick who can't spell worth crap. I just hope Alex doesn't kill anybody.
1. Chapter 1

Me, Nura, Adam and Alex Read: My Immortal

Summary: Trapped in a room with no doors or windows, me and my OCs must read the dreaded Fanfic that is too bad for words, My Immortal by some chick who can't spell worth crap. I just hope Alex doesn't kill anybody.

Gery: Okay, who hate's Writer's Block? *Puts up hand with basically all writers on Fanfiction* yeah, thought so. Sorry guys, the next chapter to both Silent Courage and Pokémon Platinum just don't want to be written, so I'm going to be reading this stupid Fanfic. But I'm not doing it alone!

Adam: I'm scared

Gery: As you should be! Alright, let's get this over with.

A/N: Special fangz **(Adam: What?)** (get it, coz Im goffik) **(Nura: So funny! Not.)**2 my gf (ew not in that way) **(Gery: I wasn't thinking it that way, and what's wrong with gay people? Gay means happy! Nura: Gery! You're ranting. Gery: Right, right)** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling **(Alex: This crap is the Beta version? *shivers* I'd hate to see the real one!).** U rok! Justin **(Gery: Who? Justin Beiber or the guy I know**?) ur da luv of my deprzzing **(Adam: deprzzing? Is that even a word? Nura: No, no it's not**) life u rok 2! MCR ROX! **(All: I don't know who that is…Gery: Does this mean I've been living in a hole maybe?)**

my name is Ebony Dark'ness **(Adam: Random apostrophe**!)Dementia **(Gery: But-but that's a bad thing!)** Raven **(Alex: Wrong)** Way and I have long ebony blackhair (that's how I got my name) **(Alex: So you weren't born bald? Adam: Hey! She has black hair like you, Alex! Alex:…Not a word of this to the Cross-dressing Mute)** with purple streaks and red tips **(Gery: That would look weird, and this is **_**me**_** saying this**!) that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears **(Nura: So, wait, you have **_**ice**_** blue eyes, like **_**limpid**_** (otherwise known as **_**clear**_**) tears? I think I'm losing brain cells) **and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee **(Gery: Who?)** (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here! **(Gery: Wish I could. Alex: F***ing gladly! Nura: See ya! Adam: Where's the nearest door?).** I'm not related to Gerard Way **(Gery: Who are these people?!) **but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie **(Nura: Somehow, I don't believe this)**I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white **(Alex: Oh really? I would have thought you had slimy and purple teeth)** I have pale white skin **(Gery: Stay out of the sun! Nura: Why are you yelling at the computer screen? Gery: The sun hurts. Wait…I just helped the Mary Sue thingy! AHHHH!). **I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **(Adam: Where? Gery: It's in Scotland! Adam: Where?)**where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen **(Gery: No. Flippin. Way.)**). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell **(Nura: I couldn't tell*deep sarcasm*)**)and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic **(Gery: What's that? I have no knowledge of shopping places**) and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset **(Nura: Those things hurt! Adam: How would you know that? Nura: Gerudo thing) **with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt **(Gery: That would be very comfy)**, pink fishnets **(Gery: Ew)** and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick **(Gery: Ew)**, white foundation **(Gery: Ew),**black eyeliner **(Gery: Ew)** and red eye shadow **(Gery: E- Alex: WE GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF!)****. **I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining **(Adam: That's some messed up weather)**so there was no sun **(Nura: I never would have thought)**, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them **(Gery: *Sarcasm* Yeah, 'cause that's what I do when I pass by people who are staring at me)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **(Adam: Who? Gery: Oh crap! What's she going to do to the Ferret! Adam: Who?)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.** (Gery:…Shyly? What have you done to the bouncing Ferret! Adam: Who?)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go** (Alex: Great conversation! Nura: Better than yours and Link's fights Alex: Shut up)**

A/N: IS it good?** (All: Din's Hell to the f*** no!) **PLZ tell me fangz!**(All: We already did!)**

Gery: I'm still sorry, don't kill me! I'll try my hardest to write the stupid chapter, and I'll post it the moment I'm done editing. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Though I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta**(Nura: You suck bloody!)** ! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **(Adam: No! It's not okay! You suck at this stuff!)**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom **(Alex: No, I would have thought you woke up on the fireplace).** It was snowing and raining again **(Adam: And you have weird weather again Gery: I think it's called sleet, but I dunno).** I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had **(All:…Gross).** My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends **(Gery: That would look stupid as a bed).** I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on **(Adam: She's not going to tell us what she's wearing again, is she?)** a black leather dress **(Gery: Eeyup),** a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun **(Nura: Kind of messy? It couldn't just be messy? Or not messy? Make up your mind!).**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me **(Gery: It's her rape face). **She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair **(Adam: What's with all the people named after their hair colour? If that happened, I'd be red, Nura would be orange, Alex would be coal or **_**ebony**_** Alex: *growling* Adam: and Gery would be brown or dirty blonde) **with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes **(Nura: *waving hands in front of her* Wait wait wait, she did all that **_**then**_** opened her eyes? Creepy).** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini **(Gery: A black mini what?)**, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation **(All but Alex: But, but you're already pale!)** and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG **(Nura: Oh my farting guts Adam: Oh my flabby giraffes? Gery: 'Oly mother fecking Goddess? Why insult her?), **I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **(Nura: And that's a big deal because…?)**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **(Gery: You're a vampire, you don't have blood, so how can you blush?)**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall **(Gery: *Blinking* B-but how? The Great Hall isn't across from the Slytherin common room! The Slytherins live in the dungeons!).**

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **(Adam: She just asked you a question, sheesh, take some time on Snowpeak to cool off)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **(Adam: That's not a word, is it? Gery: Neope)**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade **(Gery: Why? That's a wizard/witch place and Muggles can't go there, why have a Muggle band?)."** he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC **(Gery: If you're to lazy to write the full name, I'm gunna make one up for every time you do this Alex: Don't Gery: Too late um…Giant Camel).** They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **(Gery: Monster crack race)**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **(Gery: Oope, what a cliffy! Adam: She jumped off a cliff? Nura and Alex: I wish)**

Gery: Hello, I have nothing to say, so…I'm gunna be nice and give you the next chapter! Right here and now! Enjoys!

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK **(Gery: I'm not a prepz, so does this give me the right to flamm?)!** odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviews **(Nura: How could this have good reviews? Alex: It was probably what little friends she has)!** FANGS AGEN RAVEN **(All: You suck Raven!)!** oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on **(Gery: *Groaning* Oh Goddess, she's doing it again) **my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress**(Nura: This girl likes leather. I'd love to send her to Gerudo Desert to see how much she likes it then)** with all this corset stuff **(Adam: What kind of stuff? I don't understand)** on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky **(Nura: If you took the effort to straighten your hair, then why put it in spikes a moment later? Gery: I ignored that whole thing).** I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists **(Adam: Aw! What? You say it like it's nothing! Some people actually have problems like this, and you state it like you're getting a puppy for your birthday!). **I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding **(Alex: Oh yeah, to get over my depression, I'm going to read a depressing book while I bleed to death! I'm sure it'll cure me!) **and I listened to some GC **(Gery: Ginormous cockroach)**. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner **(Gery: But how many tons did you put on?). **Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway **(Nura: Oh, so now you realize this!)**. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. **(Adam: So, you cut yourself, then drink blood? You make no sense Alex: You just realized this?)**

I went outside **(Gery: Epic).** Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car **(Gery: Oh, so now he has a flying car? Don't steal the Weasley's ideas!)**. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok! **(Gery: A lot for kiwi booze were it? Talk English woman!)**).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice. **(Nura: Didn't sound very depressed to me)**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666 **(Alex: Useless information)** and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs **(Gery: Don't do drugs kids, or you'll end up as stupid as Ebony or Tara what's-her-face). **When we got there, we both hopped out of the car **(Alex: Did they break their necks and die? Gery: We can only dream).** We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song). **(Nura: Obviously, you actually spelled everything correct)**

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. **(Alex: Smooth, that's just the thing you want to say on a first date)**

Suddenly Draco looked sad. **(Adam: I wonder why?)**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music **(Gery: Ditz).** Then I caught on. **(Gery: You're still a ditz)**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively **(Gery: Wrong! He's probably thinking 'Great Salazar, I thought I was out of this')** and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch **(Nura: Jeez, calm down)." **I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **(Adam: So…her **_**face**_** if blonde?)**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco (**Gery: Cool story chickie)**. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them **(Nura: I thought you didn't like him)**. We got GC **(Gery: Gourd crock)** concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into…**(Alex: *deadpan* The suspense is killing me Gery: This story's killing me)** the Forbidden Forest! **(Gery: Dun dun duuuuuun!)**

Gery: Hi again, still can't think of anything to say, but eh, this story makes people lose brain cells. On the plus side, whenever I feel like the things I write aren't that good, I just take one look at this and think 'There's no way in Din's Fiery Hell that I can be as bad as Tara' and I feel better! You should try this, it helps. See ya!


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

To 3yellowmice: Holy crap! I didn't think someone would find this actually funny :D! Thank you! No, Nura, Adam and Alex are OCs I made in my first Fanfic.

To LibbyLue24: I've read other Fanfics bashing this stupid story, and I have writer's block for my other two Fanfics, so I'm doing this instead! Thank you! I'm happy you find it funny!

To Kataiknight97: Yeah, it was so bad it was taken off the sight, but now people bring it back to make fun of it;) I'm happy you find it funny! I wasn't expecting it to be so likable! I'm trying my hardest, the chapter is just being stupid:P But thanks for being so supportive!

To alfred pierce: Yeah, this isn't a Fanfic you'd want to read for real. It's really, really stupid.

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok **(Adam: But it's stupid! Gery: You can't tell me what to do! I have rights here! I'm bucking Canadian!)** ebony's name is ENOBY **(Nura: What? You don't even know the name of your own OC? Alex: *glaring at me* If you spell my name wrong Gery: Don't worry, I hate it when someone spells a name wrong, happens to mine all the time)** nut mary su **(Gery: You're right, her name's Mary Sue Adam: Who's Mary Sue? Gery: Mary Sue is a term for a female OC that is perfect at everything, or something along those lines Adam: What's a guy's name for that? Gery: Uh…I think it's Gary Stu Alex: *snickering* You're Fanfic name's Gery Gery: Yep, but mine's spelt with an E, not an A)** OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting deferent **(Nura: Doesn't change the fact that he's OOC Adam: How do you know that? Nura: I…don't know)**! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" **(Gery: "I'm getting outta this Din's hellhole!")**

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it **(Adam: Did they forget to land the car again? Nura: Guess so)**. I walked out of it too, curiously **(Alex: Please tell me she broke her neck)**.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **(Alex: Crap, she didn't die)**

"Ebony **(Adam: Her name's not Ebony, it's ENOBY!)**?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped. **(Gery: Great Hylia, calm your tits, do you not like people asking things?)**

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts **(Nura: Hah! I don't need colour contacts to make my eyes red! Adam: Eh? Nura: When I'm completely pissed, my eyes turn red, it's kind of cool)**)which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore **(Alex: Oh yeah, because seeing someone depressed and evil really makes you not mad Gery: I dunno, seeing someone else in pain can make some people happy).**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately **(Adam:…Just as you…what? Gery: "Just as I peed my panties, cut myself again 'cause I'm so bucking deprezzed and thought of my pathetic life, Draco kissed me passionately" That's what I put in there to make some vain attempt at making this thing make sense…makingly).** Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree **(Nura: Feel sorry for the tree)**. He took of my top and I took of his clothes **(Adam: 0.o Please don't go where I think you're going) **I even took of my bra **(Gery: She is).** Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time **(All: *Blinking occasionally before looking at each other* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gery: No human words can describe how bad that sex scene was!).**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm **(Adam: To much info there *waving hands in front of himself and looking green*)**.We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" **(Alex: They're climbing trees)**

It was….Dumbledore! **(Gery: HOLY CRAP! Dumbledore does **_**not**_** swear! If anyone, I was expecting Snape!)**

Gery: Again, I'm going to be nice, or evil, depending on how you look at it, I'll give you chapter five too!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming** (All: No!)!** if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr **(Gery: Whoo! I Still have permission to flam!) **Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache **(Gery: He wouldn't swear even if we was falling off a cliff Nura: I'm getting a headache reading this) **ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws **(Nura: Does that mean we can leave after this chapter? Alex: With our luck, no way Gery: Dammit Tara! All the red squiggles under the misspelled words in this one Author's Note are making my head hurt!)**!

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him **(Adam: Dumbledore made you do what? Nura: I think the "and" isn't supposed to be there, but you never know with this story)**.He kept shouting at us angrily. **(Alex: No, I thought when someone was shouting it meant they were happy)**

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted. **(Gery: Gahaha! Wow, for someone so stupid as this Tara something-or-other, she has a way to make funny insults)**

I started to cry tears of blood **(Adam: That's not healthy, go see a healer)** down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.** (Alex: I wonder why)**

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice. **(Nura: Stop repeating yourself, it gets annoying)**

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. **(Nura: Nice, I like her, if only she would say something like that Gery: ~"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs, "the bark on trees was as soft as the skies!" As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, "If only, if only!")**

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" **(Nura: Whoa, calm down, gees, everyone's yelling)**

Everyone was quiet **(Gery: I couldn't imagine why, you're getting in trouble by having sex and you scream that, everyone would be shocked half to death and mortified the other half)**. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms." **(Gery: Oh yeah, that's why you let him off the hook, if someone screamed that, they'd get into more trouble)**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us. **(Alex: No surprise there, they know you're the one behind this torture chamber)**

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied **(Adam: Why would you lie? He got you out of trouble by yelling "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" and you're not happy? Nothing can please you, can it?).** I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels **(Gery: Eeyup, 'cause every girl goes to sleep with high heels on)**. When I came out….**(Gery: Dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot *twenty hundred dots later* dot dot dot dot Alex: Shut up!)**

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom **(Nura: You said you were in the girl's dorm, yet he's there? Why? Gery: Don't ask questions, it'll only give you a headache), **and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there **(Nura: That's what I just said Ebony/Enoby). **We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room. **(Gery: Naw, he's having a party now that he's away from you)**

Gery: There you go! Oh crap! I just realized, I haven't done the disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter and, thank Nayru, I don't own My Immortal. See ya!


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

To Kitaiknight97: I would track me down and torture myself too. Yeah, it's not fun, but it is fun at the same time. You know what I'm saying, right? Anyway, I might not be a grammar Nazi, but I hate it when it stops me from reading something.

To IChangedMyNameAgain: Yes, despite how hard it is to believe, the person who wrote this actually thought it was great, apparently. Either that or she's the best dang troll out there. I can live through it, once I start something, I more often than not finish it, I'm stubborn like that;). Thank you, people seem to be liking what me and my OCs say:D.

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok **(Adam: It's still not okay)**! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows **(Alex: You said that last time)**!

The next day I woke up in my coffin **(Gery: O rly?)**. I put on **(Nura: Dear Goddess, she's not going to explain all her clothes **_**again**_**, is she?) **a black miniskirt **(Adam: What's the point of these things?)** that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black **(Alex: Of course they're black, it's because your 'goffic' isn't it?)**. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple **(Nura: Don't you already have purple in your hair? Gery: *coming in with a sandwich* Hey, what I'd miss? Adam: When did you leave? Gery: *shrugs* When she said 'put on')**.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal **(Gery: You can buy it at your local Wal-Mart!) **with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood **(Alex: I don't think you have enough blood there)**. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. **(Nura: She's going to flip shit, isn't she?)**

"Bastard! **(Adam: Yep)**" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy **(Nura: So it's all okay because he's gothic? What if it was a little girl in pigtails? You'd probably swear at her and scar her for life)** with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face **(Gery: Eww Alex: Normally I would tell you to shut up, but I have to agree with you there Adam: Oh Goddesses, Nura, they agree on something! Nura: The end of the world is on the horizon) **and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore **(Gery: She isn't…Adam: She isn't what?) **and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead **(Gery: Oh crap she is! Adam: What is she doing?) **anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin **(Nura: Somehow I don't believe that it's 'manly')**. He had a sexy English accent **(Alex: He hasn't spoken yet, dipshit)**. He looked exactly like Joel Madden **(OCs: Who? *Look at me* Gery: I have no idea who he is)**.He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection **(Adam: Why are you so messed up? Nura: You'd have to be messed up to write this thing and like it)** only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko. **(Alex: How are we the sickos? You're the one who said it, not us!)**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice. **(Gery: Everypony's shy in this, aren't they?)**

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned. **(Nura: You know what I realized? She takes 'said is dead' too seriously Gery: Let's keep count of how many times she actually says 'said' from now on!)**

"My name's Harry Potter **(Gery: I knew it!)**, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. **(Adam: He seems to not like his nickname)**

"Why?" I exclaimed. **(Nura: Say 'said'! Gery: It's not forbidden, you know)**

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **(Alex: Imagine yourself in an alley, its dark and you find yourself cornered by a guy with a knife, then he says, "I'm gunna cut out your eyes and feed them to my dogs!" and after he says this, he giggles, how would you react? Nura: Kick him in the balls and run Adam: Probably try to climb the building next to me Gery: I'd laugh at his face and lose my eyeballs)**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed. **(Nura: Didn't take much convincing, did it?)**

"Really?" he whimpered. **(Adam: I would too, if she drinks blood so much)**

"Yeah." I roared. **(Gery: I just imagined her with Luna's lion hat on her head)**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him. **(Alex: He's going to stab her)**

Gery: You should know by now how this is gunna work ;)

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life **(Nura: So we're having chapter titles now, eh? Gery: ~Wake me up inside (save me)! Call my name and save me from the dark! Alex: Stop singing! Gery: I will not be silenced!)**

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws **(Adam: From who? Gery: Either her friends because she wouldn't shut up about it, or people who have horrible tastes in stories Alex: Or people who wanted to see how bad this could get)**. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons **(Nura: Vons? Gery: Hide the tinfoil!)**!STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U **(Gery: To bucking bad, I'll flam as long as I have something to flam)**! Evony **(Adam: And she got Ebony/Enoby's name wrong again)** isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS **(Gery: She's a Mary Sue, don't try to hide it)**! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs **(Nura: Useless information)**. I was wearing red Satanist sings **(Gery: Satanist sings? I didn't know that Alex: You don't know a lot of things Gery:…Meanie)** on my nails in red nail polish **(Nura: I thought you said you had black nail polish Adam: Guess it's Mary Sue thing)** (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u? **(Gery: No, it sounds like a Mar**_**y**_** Sue)**. I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes **(Adam: Everyone's depressed in this thing Nura: It's because they all hate being in this Fanfic)**. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco **(Adam: Why? The world doesn't revolve around you Nura: She probably thinks it does Gery *cough*Mary Sue!*cough*)**. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…**(Nura: Oh Great Sand Goddess, I can see where this is going Gery: I'm scared)**

We started frenching** (Nura: Not a word)** passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically **(Adam: Oh no)**. He felt me up before I took of my top **(Alex: You clothes where already taken off, dumbass)**. Then I took off my black leather bra **(Gery: Great Hylia that would hurt! What if it was really hot? Then it would hurt your boobies!)** and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine **(Alex: Oh, so you have a boy's thingy?)** and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid? **(OCs: Yes Gery: Eeyup, really stupid)**

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm **(Adam: Not the orgasm!) **when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm **(Nura: I think she's blind)**. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire! **(Gery: As in your kind?)**

I was so angry. **(Adam: Why? He probably knows you're a vampire and put that on there)**

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed. **(Adam: What's going on? Gery: I'm so confused! Alex: Will both of you shut up?! Adam and Gery: No!)**

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much. **(Gery: She must be eliminated, she knows too much, too soon)**

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted **(Nura: You're an idiot, you're jumping to conclusions too fast)**. "You probably have AIDs anyway!" **(Gery: First of all: you get HIV+, AIDS is when they affect you. Second of all: that's not something to joke about. And third of all: you're an idiot Adam: You're scary when you get serious)**

I put on my clothes all huffily **(Nura: Really? Really now?)** and then stomped out **(Alex: Baby)**. Draco ran out even though he was naked **(Adam: At least put boxers on, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see your 'thingy' as Tara puts it Gery: I find it funny that she can openly say f***, but can't say penis or vagina)**. He had a really big you-know-what **(Gery: See! Nura: No one argued with you Gery:…I knew that)** but I was too mad to care **(Alex: Yet you still notice it?)**. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom **(Adam: How did you know where he was? Alex: She's probably a stalker)** where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people. **(Gery: 'Some other people'? And who are these 'some other people'?)**

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. **(Nura: She may be a stupid little b****, but she makes a good entrance)**

Gery: Hi…I still don't own Harry Potter or My Immortal…if I did I would punch myself in the face, Nura would probably banish me, Adam would run away from me and Alex would more than likely kill me, like he wants to now because I'm going to make him read more of this. See ya!


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

To KitaiKnight97: I know right? Tara's ruining everypony. Yeah, I know for a fact 'preps' were not the only peopling flaming this…story? I like his comments too, he's a fun person to write, probably because he's such a jackass. And thank you for understanding my weirdness:D!

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing **(Gery: So I'm flassing now? Cool)** ok! if u do de prep! **(Gery: You siriously callin' me a prep? I burp for fun for buck sake!)**

Everyone in the class stared at me **(Adam: Why? Alex: Don't know, don't care enough to go back and reread the last chapter)** and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked **(Nura: Stop saying that) **and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony **(Adam: Enoby Gery: Evony)**, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'**(Gery: Random apostrophe!)**loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes **(Alex: Why the f*** does everyone flip their hair, then open their eyes? Are they that retarded that they can't do things with their eyes open? Adam: Guess so)** like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on **(Nura: Your sense of proper sentences is non-existent Alex: Just like Lery's brain Gery: It's Gery, and yeah…wait, WHAT?!)**.She had pale white skin **(Adam: Like everybody else)** that she was wearing white makeup on **(Nura: Why? There's no point in putting on white make up)**. Hermione **(Gery: What does Hermione have to do about this? Oh wait…she isn't… Adam: I'm not even going to ask) **was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother **(Gery: Hermione is Muggleborn, stupid) **and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it **(Adam: Depressed is used every sentence, is there someone who's not depressed? Nura: I'll be surprised if there aren't, considering that they're in this Fanfic)**. She still has nightmares about it **(Adam: If she was just born, she wouldn't remember any of it Gery: I don't remember anything from before grade seven, but that's probably because I didn't really care enough to put it in my mind Alex: Or it's because you're an idiot Gery:…Go buck yourself)** and she is very haunted and depressed **(Adam: And there it is again)**.It also turns out her real last name is Smith **(Gery: How original, 'cause that last name is not used everywhere)** and not Granger **(Gery: I bet she's going to turn Hermione into a stupid bimbo)**.(Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. **(Nura: Because that makes so much sense! Adam: What's Griffindoor? Gery: It's supposed to be Gryffindor, and Slytherin is not for bad people! It's for the ambitious, cunning and resourcefulness! Those are good things!)**)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him. **(Gery: Don't ignore Snape! He can poison you, you know!)**

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him. **(Nura: I bet they were going out before they even knew you, chickie, so stop being stupid Alex: That's about as possible as Bery's able to stop being a klutz Gery: It's Gery! And I'm gracefully clumsy, thank you very much! *Gets up to walk off but trips over own feet and hits the wall* That didn't happen)**

Everyone gasped. **(Adam: So dramatic!)**

I don't know why Ebony **(Adam: Enoby Gery: Enovy) **was so mad at me **(Nura: Did we just randomly switch the POV? Adam: I…think we did Alex: *Rolling eyes* Jery does it all the time Gery: *Growling* It's. Gery. But at least I warn people when it happens)**. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony **(Nura: At the beginning of the first 'chapter'-if you're willing to call it that- she said 'eww not in that way', right? Gery: I'm sure as Din's Hell not gunna go back and look, my brain's turning to mush reading this Nura: Whatever, but now they're bi? Adam: One of the great mysteries of life)**) for a while but then he broke my heart **(Gery: ~Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart! Nura: Gery, stop singing, I want to get this done and over with Gery: *sighs* Fine)**. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker **(Alex: Of course she was preppy)**. We were just good friends now **(Nura: I think he's lying)**. He had gone through horrible problems **(Alex: No surprise there), **and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)**(Adam: That's stupid Gery: Many things are)**

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire. **(Nura: She's not going to care)**

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed **(Gery: Random POV switch-a-roo! Nura: *Pinching the bridge of her nose*Holy Goddesses, you overreact so much!)**. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest **(Adam: I didn't know the forest was inside the school) **where I had lost my virility to Draco **(Gery: She lost her what? Nura: I'm guessing she meant virginity Gery: Oh, okay)** and then I started to bust **(Gery: *Putting sunglasses on and crossing arms* Outta beat! Alex: You do that again, I'm going to shove those sunglasses down your throat Gery: *Squeak* Okay!)** into tears.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox **(Gery: That explains everything! Nura: It doesn't matter, it still sucks)**! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers **(Gery: He doesn't even swear in the movies…does he? *Watches Harry Potter movies* Neope, he doesn't)**! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE **(Nura: That's no excuse, I'd be swearing every word I'm saying right now if that was true)**! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist **(Alex: That is too stupid on so many levels I'll need an elevator to get back up)**! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad **(Gery: Never took Tara as a poet)**. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me **(Alex: He didn't cheat on you, you little b*****ie crybaby! You're so lucky I can't strangle you right now! Gery: *Moves away from Alex, knowing I'll be his first target if he does decide to kill somepony*) **I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco. **(Nura: I still feel sorry for that tree)**

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible **(Gery: Must… resist… deleting… unneeded… 'N'…) **man with red eyes and no nose and everything **(Adam: Wait, a man with red eyes, no nose and everything? How can he having nothing and everything at the same time? Alex: Just like Pery's ability to have a sane mind yet not have it Gery: My name is Gery. Say it with me: Ger-y Alex: Don't care, Clery Gery: Gery!) **started flying towards me on a broomstick! **(Adam: Great entrance, wish I could fly on a broomstick)** He didn't have a nose **(Nura: Already said that)** (basically like Voldemort in the movie **(Alex: I wonder who it is!)**) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic **(Adam: Wearing black has nothing to do with being gothic Gery: My sister wears black all the time, she's definitely not gothic)**. It was… Voldemort! **(Alex: Like we didn't get that from 'basically like Voldemort in the movie')**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away. **(Gery: He would just kill you, silly goose muffin)**

"Crookshanks! **(Gery: As in the cat?)**" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped. **(Adam: Make sense, you do not Gery: All hail Yoda!)**

"Ebony **(Adam: Evony Gery: Enoby)**." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!" **(Nura: 'Thou'? Who is he, the Great Deku Tree? Gery: I was gunna say Shakespeare, but that works too)**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair **(Gery: So far, Harry having black hair seems to be the only cannon thing in this Fic) **and how his face looks just like Joel Madden **(Alex: Ugh, let me guess, now she's going to two-time Draco with the giggling maniac Adam: Time will tell)**. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand **(Gery: It's because you're stupid)**, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up? **(All: Finally!)**

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back. **(Gery: Voldemort, kill her while you have the chance!)**

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.** (Nura: He gave it to you, doesn't mean you have to use it Alex: She's a dipshit, remember?)**

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!" **(Adam: He'd appreciate that, I'm sure) **

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way. **(Alex: No. F***ing. Way. I would have thought you asked that in a depressed way)**

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face **(Nura: Finally, someone agrees with us!)**. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly** (Gery: Heh, I imagine a shirt with Voldemort's face on the front and the words 'I hath telekinesis' on the back)**. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick. **(Adam: Am I the only one imagining him flying into the sunset? Nura: Sadly no, no you are not)**

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do **(Nura: You could be smart and throw the gun away Gery: Smart isn't in her vocabulary)**. Suddenly Draco came into the woods. **(Alex: Stalker)**

"Draco!" I said **(Gery: Said Counter: 1!)**. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: 2!)** back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation **(Adam: Still see no use in that)** and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit **(All: No)**) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. **(Nura: I'm still wondering who they are… Gery: I think they're the people from the concert thingy in that one chapter…with the thingy…Nura: Who really cares? Gery: True, true)**

"Are you okay?" I asked. **(Alex: Don't worry, you just accused him of cheating, didn't get his side of the story and probably broke his stupid, f***ed up heart. He'll be fine)**

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled. **(Nura: Really? I didn't get that from you yelling it to everyone in the class)**

"That's okay." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: 3!)** all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out. **(Alex: And here I thought he would put his thingy in yours)**

Gery: Have nothing to say…Goin' back to school Wednesday…Gunna have less time on here…But I'll still try and work on stuff! It might just take a while. I don't own crappy Fanfic. And I don't live in England, so I don't own Harry Potter either.


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

To Kitaiknight97: I know, right? It's one thing to mess with Harry and Draco, but messing with the most badass bookworm in history? *Grabs crossbow* Not in my books, girly! That's what it meant? Oh, that's bad. Wait…so she _does_ have a boy's thingy! So…Crookshanks = crucio? I don't get it. I'm gunna go with he knows she's too retarded, makes more sense. Yeah, the ability to move objects with your mind lets you know everything in Tara's world. Thank you! And yes, I will read this…Fanfic? until the end.

To IChangedMyNameAgain: XD, I didn't even think someone would find that line funny. And flassing this thing is fun, and Tara can do anything, she is a Mary Sue after all. Happy you like my parts of the story:).

AN: stup it u gay fags **(Alex: Oh, that's rich, make the people in your Fanfic gay and bi then call other people gay fags, hypocrite)** if u donot lik ma story den fukk off **(Gery: I wish, but we're trapped in this room)**! ps it turnz out b'**(Adam: I see no use in that apostrophe)**loody mary isn't a muggle afert al **(Gery: She never was, she's Muggle**_**born**_**, stupid)** n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok! **(Gery: No house is purely evil, chickie. Look at Pettigrew! He was from Gryffindor, and he betrayed his best friends just so he could live!)**

I was really scared about Vlodemort **(Nura: Wonder who Vlodemort is Adam: Maybe Voldemort's twin?)** all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666**(Adam: Is it any surprise that she's in a band? Gery: Neope)**I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar **(Alex: And the Mary Sue becomes Mary-er)**. People say that we sound like a cross between GC **(Gery: I forgot to do this for the last couple chapters: Global Constipation)**, Slipknot and MCR **(Gery: Muggle Concept Republic Nura: *Ignoring me* I really doubt you sound any good)**. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron **(Adam: Should I be surprised if he's from the book? Gery: No, and why? Why drag the entire Golden Trio into this? Just…why?)** (although we call him Diabolo now **(Nura: Diabolo? Sounds like Dibaba Adam: Maybe they're related? Gery: Ron's not related to a giant plant)**. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it. **(Nura: Not surprising at all)**)and Hargrid **(Gery: Not Hagrid too!)**. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed **(Adam: As per usual)** so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead **(Nura: I bet they suck)**. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists **(Gery: Happy thoughts…)** (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that **(Alex: You just did, dumbass)**) or a steak **(Gery: I like steak, and ham Nura: We know, Gery)**) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride **(Gery: Hey, I like that movie! And it's not depressing! It's just really grey, but only in the living world!)**. I put on a black leather shirt **(Nura: With all that leather, I would love to bring her to Gerudo Desert Adam: That would hurt)** that showed off my boobs **(Gery: Slut)** and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt **(Adam: She is a slut)**. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not. **(Alex: Keep telling yourself that)**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears. **(Gery: Stop busting, I don't think it's healthy)**

"Ebony **(Adam: Enoby Gery: Enovy)**! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily **(Nura: She was just asking a question, don't flip your shit Alex: Too late, the shit's been flipped)**. And then I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Four!)**. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry **(Adam: I have a feeling that the noseless guy can do it himself Gery: Oh, he can, but Tara's making it so that Voldemort can just ride into the Forbidden Forest on a broomstick and the stupid bucker Enovy/Enoby/Ebony doesn't tell Dumbles)**! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco **(Nura: What does him going out with Draco have anything to do with him being nice or not? Adam: Another life mystery)**. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears. **(Alex: You were already in tears, b****)**  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall. **(Gery: A wild Draco's appeared!)**

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted **(Adam: Why is he mad? Doesn't she want to save him? Nura: Don't ask questions)**. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character? **(Gery: Why, yes Tara, it is. One: Draco wouldn't be stalking her behind a wall two: He wouldn't be going out with her anyway and three: You're a stupid bimbo who needs to learn to spell and use grammar!)**

I started to cry and cry **(Nura: Don't care)**. Draco started to cry too all sensitive **(Gery: See? See this? Draco Malfoy does not, I repeat, does **_**not**_** cry over a stupid bimbo)**. Then he ran out crying. **(Alex: He was already crying! Gery: Dumbbuck)**

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! **(Gery: Run for the hills!)** His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache. **(Nura: The headache's a lie Gery: Just like the cake!)**

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely **(Adam: How do you cry wisely? Gery: *thinking* I…have no clue)**. (c dats basically nut swering **(Alex: That's not swearing at all)** and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y **(Gery: *facehoof* No! You don't tell people what you're planning! That's rule number two in my personal Fanfic Guide! Adam: What's umber one? Gery: Don't write stupid crap, she broke the first rule, too)**) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists." **(Gery: Dun dun duuuuuun! What a cliffy! Alex: She said before that he couldn't die because he was a vampire, so he's not dead. He's probably cursing the living Din's Hell out of his vampirism)**

Gery: Is it a bad thing that I'm enjoying reading this? If only because I get to comment on it? I'm not sure myself…

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz **(Adam: If they haven't stopped now, they never will)**! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111**(Gery: I will and it will be stupid!1111)** it delz wit rly sris**(Gery: Sirius! Great Hylia, learn to spell, Goddesses!) **issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me! **(Alex: You suck Raven! Gery: No offence to any Ravens who had nothing to do with this 'Fanfic'!)**

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off **(Nura: Charming, this girl will have many friends, won't she? Gery: It's a Mary Sue thing, everyone likes you, despite how much of a bucking b**** you are to them)** and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way. **(Adam: Why is it so easy to get to places? Gery: I know if I was at Hogwarts I'd be lost and end up at the Astronomy Tower or in the dungeons)**

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood **(Adam: There's the tears of blood again, seriously, get that checked out) **and then I slit both of my wrists **(Alex: Oh look at that, I'm crying tears of blood, to make myself feel better, I'll slit my wrists! I'm such a genius! Dipshit)**. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily **(Gery: I'm going to angrily get into this bathtub! Even if it isn't filled with water!)** while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide **(Alex: *snapping fingers* Dame, we were almost out of it! Nura: That's horrible!... I agree)**. I was so fucking depressed **(Adam: How is this any different than normal? Gery: 'Cause she's **_**so**_** bucking depressed now, before she was just depressed, now she's **_**so**_** depressed)**! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly **(Nura: Sandly? Was she bathing in sand? Gery: Dunno, anything's possible for the Mary Sue)**. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff **(Gery: Pink metal stuff? What's this pink metal stuff you speak of?)** on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it **(Adam: That your ears could fit twelve skull earrings? I can't believe your ears are that big, either)**. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me **(All:…What?)**! And Loopin **(Gery: NO! NOT REMUS! NOT THE BEST WEREWOLF IN EXISTANCE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! Adam:…My ears hurt)** was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks. **(Nura: But the Slytherin Common Room is under the Black Lake, how could they fly the brooms under water? Adam: How did you know that? Nura: Gery would have said it, but she's still freaking out about Lupin being in this *jerks head to background, where I'm still yelling about Remus*)**

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED **(Alex: You stupid little-! You put on a dress already!)**! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in. **(Adam: What the heck! Where did he come from?!)**

"Abra **(Gery: *finally calmed down again* As in the Pokémon?)** Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb **(Nura: His…womb? Adam: *looking green* That's just…eww Alex: Stupidstupidstupidstupidstup id*continually says stupid* Gery: Gross!)**. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times **(Adam: That's not a real number Gery: You wouldn't have enough bullets to shoot that much, and you'd miss each time)** and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in **(Nura: Why is everyone in the bathroom?! Adam: Because…they're stupid?)**. "Ebony **(Adam: Enovy Gery: Enoby)**, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly… **(Gery: Ooh, suspense!)**

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk. **(Gery:…Are we out of the bathroom? Nura:…Maybe? I really have no idea)**

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!" **(Gery: First, he was expelled in his third year, second how is Hagrid, in any way, little? He's a giant teddy bear for Din's Sake!)**

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!" **(Adam: Of course)**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him **(Nura: What? But Enovy/Enoby/Ebony shot him with a gun. When did Dumbledore shoot him?)**. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.**(Gery: She must be mad to think anyone cares about her)**

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!" **(Alex: Oh no, a camera with you in a dress on it. How will you live?)**

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood. **(Gery: Why? Nura: I don't care, I'm not rereading this)**

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily **(Adam: Why are they doing…what?) **while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook. **(Gery: His clook? Is it a mix between cloak and a clock?)**

And then I heard the words that I had heard before **(Adam: What words?) **but not from him **(Gery: Not from who?)**. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint. **(Adam and Gery: Drink who's blood?!)**

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said **(Gery: Said Counter: 5!)** and he paused in the air dramitaclly **(Gery: Stopping in midsentence doesn't make you dramatic, it makes people wonder if you forgot what you were going to say) **waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing **(Nura: Then swooped he in singing? You know what? I'm not even going to try and understand that)** to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind **(Alex: No shit, Sherlock)** it meant he was connected with Satan. **(Gery: I understand nothing! Alex: As usual Gery: *sticks tongue out*)**

"Because I LOVE HER!" **(Adam: Oh crap, another 'cliff hanger' Nura: I hope it lasts)**

Gery: There we go, got those two chapters done. My brain is really starting to turn to mush. I hope it can turn back to normal before school starts -.-'. Anyway! I don't own this, or Harry Potter. Good day, and may the (tri)force be with you.


	7. Chapter 12 and 13

To KitaiKnight97: Okay, that makes sense, but still, how could she mess up a cat with an Unforgivable? This girl makes me want to rip my hair out. I know, right? Messing with the Golden Trio is possibly the worst mistake any Fanfiction writer can make, considering they're the freakin' main characters of the book. Can I join you? I'll bring a crossbow and some dynamite. It's okay, my whole commentary is basically a rant. There's no law that says we can't rant (Ha, I rhymed, I am a jenius (Yes, I know I spelled that wrong;)). Yeah, I'm not sure when it was made, but I have a feeling it might have been in 2009-2010 area, I think. I dunno, I wasn't on the sight at that time, didn't even know it existed. Yay! I saved somepony! Mission complete! (0.0)\

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing **(Nura: F,aing? Is her spelling getting…worse? Gery: It looks like it might be) **ok hargrid is a pedo **(Gery: Hagrid is not a pedophile, he's a giant teddy bear that everypony loves)** 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat **(Adam: What? How do you know that? Alex: The same way she can spell her 'like' wrong)** I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian **(Gery: They know more than you, Miss 'I haven't read all the books') **plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok! **(Nura: Who's Sedric? Gery: It's supposed to be Cedric, and when did he get into this?! It was clearly Hagrid who said the line last chapter!)**

I was about to slit my wrists again **(Alex: Not surpassing at all)** with the silver knife that Drago **(Gery: Drago? Maybe he's 'Draco's' cousin)** had given me in case anything happened to him **(Adam: It's like he knew)**. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy **(Nura: But instead I'll just use it for killing myself, even if the enemy will do it. I'm so smart! My brain cells are dying)** but I knew that we must both go together **(Gery: What is this? Romeo and Juliet?)**.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIR**(Adam: UNNEEDED CAPS LOCK!)**grid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites **(Nura: His…red whites? You need to learn your colours Alex: She needs to learn more than that)**.

I stopped. "How did u know?" **(Alex: Uh, maybe because he could feel it? Nura: This is just…ugh)**

"I saw it **(Adam: You saw your scar getting hurt? That's not freaky)**! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"**(Gery: You can't lose or regain a scar the exact same shape Nura: Gery, she doesn't care Gery: Yeah, I know)**

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted. **(Adam: Lots of shouting in this chapter, eh?)**

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me **(Nura: Why is it always a pentagram? Alex: Who cares? None of this makes any sense)** and I always cover it up with foundation **(Gery: Wow…that might have actually been a good idea… AHHH! I agree with the Mary Sue! Alex, hit me! *Smack* Ow! Alex: You told me to hit you Gery: I know, but now my cheek stings)**." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Five!)** back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt **(Adam: And you know this because…?)**! Save me **(Nura: From what?)**! then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!" **(Gery: What do you mean? I thought 'Draco' died, when did Volfemort do anything?)**

Anyway **(Nura: My boyfriend just got kidnapped, but I'll just shrug it off)** I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists **(Alex: That were completely your fault)**. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID **(Adam: UNNEEDED CAPS LOCK AGAIN!)** were there too. They were going to St. Mango's **(Gery: Pffff, St. Mango's? Now I'm picturing a mango and banana smoothie doing all the healing in St. M**_**u**_**ngo's)** after they recovered cause they were pedofiles **(Nura: Only because you made them like that)** and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz **(Alex: You're not one of those hot gurlz)**. Dumbledore had constipated **(Adam: Ew, poor guy)** the cideo camera they took of me naked **(Nura: You were wearing a dress!)**. I put up my middle finger at them. **(Gery: Nice as ever, I see)**

Anyway Hargrid **(Adam: Oh dear, crap's going to happen)** came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses. **(Gery: That was nice Alex: The idiot's going to make a big deal about something, I can tell)**

"Enoby **(Adam: Enovy Gery: Ebony)** I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice **(Nura: Wonder what a v. serious voice is)**, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him **(Gery: Oh calm your tits, he's just being nice)**. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway **(Alex: *Face palming* You can't be serious! You've worn pink basically every chapter! How is he supposed to know you don't like it?!)**, and I don't like fucked up preps like you **(Nura: She really likes labelling people. Everyone she likes is goffic and everyone she hates are immediately preps)**." I snapped. Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik. **(Adam: Then why was he in your band?)**

"No Enoby **(Adam: Ebony Gery: Enovy)**." Hargrid says **(Gery: Said Counter: Six!)**. "Those are not roses." **(Alex: They're bombs, going to blow you up)**

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep **(Nura: How can flowers be goffic?)**?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses. **(Adam: You're angry at everyone for something)**

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily **(All: What? Gery: Did we miss something?)**. "No you didn't I replied." **(Nura: You're quotations are wrong)** "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video **(Adam: Huh?)** made from your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong **(Alex: Yes, it is, dipshit)**) to it he added silently. **(Nura: You're quotation's wrong again)**

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly. **(Adam: This is getting sad… Gery: It was already sad)**

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses **(Nura: You already said that)**."He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye **(Gery: Ship's goin' down!)** and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY **(Adam: Lots of unneeded caps lock, huh?)**! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR **(Gery: Marge's Crappy Rooster)** song." I corrected him wisely. **(Alex: Wise my arse)**

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes **(Adam: Oh dear Goddesses, he's gunna sing!)**." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out **(Nura: So, just goffic people can like- Gery: More constipated retarders! Nura: *Ignoring me* that band? Stupid)**), there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black **(Alex: No shit)**. Now I knew he wasn't a prep. **(Gery: Gotta love how the colour black makes you goffic)**

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?" **(Nura: Two things, learn how to spell, and spell the entire word, you could be meaning anything Gery: Like, Watson Thomson Fartington!)**

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing **(Adam:…Really? She was too lazy to write 'see?' Really?)**.

"U c, Enobby **(Adam: Ebony Gery: Enoby Both: Enovy)**," Dumblydore said **(Gery: Said Counter: Seven!)**, watching the two of us watching the flame **(Nura: Watchception)**. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT **(All: No)**) u mst find urslf 1st, k **(Alex: Corny! And learn to bloody spell!)**?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled **(Nura: Overreact, the only thing anyone ever does in this disgrace to Fanfiction)**.dUMBL**(Adam: More unneeded caps lock!)**ydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back. **(Alex: Idiot, headaches mean nothing!)**

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed **(Gery: Are we someplace else now? Nura: I don't know anymore)**. "U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!" **(Adam: And you massacre names left, right and center)**

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs **(Gery: Things are moving either too slowly, or too fast)** and put on **(Nura: Oh Sand Goddess, here we go)** a black leather minidress **(Adam: Always cowhide with you, isn't it?)** that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff **(Nura: Oh look, more corset stuff)** on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them **(Adam: You're boots have a picture on them? Didn't know that was possible)**. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara **(Gery: There's no way in Din's Hell that you can be a Samurai)** from the Ring **(Gery: That sounds faintly familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…)** (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off **(Nura: No and why does everyone have to like what you like to be goffic, and not like what you like to be a 'prep'? Adam: We may never know)**!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss. **(Adam: Never forget the makeup)**

"You look kawai **(Gery: She's a kiwi?)**, girl." B'loody Mary said **(Gery: Said Counter: Eight!) **sadly. "Fangs (geddit **(All: No)**) you do too." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Nine!)** sadly too, but I was still upset **(Alex: I never would have thought)**. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed **(Nura: Not surprised)** and I sucked all the blood **(Adam: What was the point in that?)**. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn't spy on me this time **(Alex: Idiot, what makes you think they **_**want**_** to see you naked?)** I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures **(Gery: Why is 'Harry' in the hair of a magical creature? That makes no sense Nura: Did this ever make sense?)**. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared **(Adam: Since when? I thought he died)** and he had used to be in love with Draco **(Nura: We already knew that)**. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff. **(Gery: Aww, poor Hufflepuff)**

"Hi." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Ten! Adam: Double digits)** in a depressed way **(Alex: We get it, everyone's depressed! Stop repeating yourself!)**. "Hi back." I said **(Gery: Said Counter Eleven!)** in an wqually said **(Gery:…Said Counter…:Twelve? Nura: It doesn't count, Gery)** way.

We both looked at each other for some time **(Nura: Something's going to happen, and I won't like it)**.Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos **(Alex: She's going to screw him)**. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other. **(Alex: Called it Nura: *Rolling eyes* And she was mad at Draco because he **_**used**_** to go out with him Adam: Oh, Din's Hell Gery: Cheater!)**

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us **(Nura: Awkward much Gery: I don't think so)** and so was everyone else. **(Adam: Wonder why, your screwing each other in front of them all)**

"Vampire you fucker!" I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Twelve!)** slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me **(Alex: You dipshit, quote '**_**We**_** jumped on **_**each**__**other**_** and started to screw **_**each**__**other'**_**, it wasn't just him, you liked it to)**. You know I loved Draco!**(Nura: Notice how she said 'loved')**"I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG **(Gery: 'Oly mother freckles gossip!)**! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS! **(Adam: Again?)**" and then….. his eyes rolled up **(Nura: Didn't his eyes do that before?)**! You could only see his red whites. **(Alex: You've got to be kid- this already happened!)**

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted. **(Gery: Why are we going through this again?)**

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirteen! Nura: It doesn't count if it's the same thing again Gery: Fine)** back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!" **(Alex: We know that!)**

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN **(Nura: Here's Raven again)** MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111 **(Gery: Well, if Raven was your true Goffix blood sista, then she would be telling you the truth that this isn't very good, and you should improve before writing again)**

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I **(Adam: Was it necessary to ask her through this? Couldn't you call her? Alex: No, that would be smart, and we've all learned that Tara is anything but smart Gery: Or a very, **_**very**_** good troll)**

Gery: What are better? Tacos or burritos?

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin **(Nura: You've got to be kidding Gery: Well…look at it this way, the G is beside the H Nura: It's spelled wrong and this is the beta, there is no bright side)** me agen **(Alex: She's horrible at her job, if I was Raven, I would leave)** im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard **(Adam: Who's he?)** but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom** (Nura: That's stupid, get your own poster Gery: Posters scare me)**! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG! **(Adam: Why do you even try? If you want people to stop flaming, get off here and improve your writing, then come back and re-write this or do another story. It's probably going to save you a lot of embarrassment when you're older and you find out what people say are true, this is a bad story, and there's no point in denying it Gery: That was a long speech)**

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore **(Nura: Finally! They're smart enough to go to the head guy around here!)**. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there. **(Adam: He came there? Oh, whatever, I'm not going to say anything)**

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily. **(Alex: Well, the chick how doesn't even know her own name wants to screw every guy in this, and the boy probably wants you to kill him to stop the nightmare)**

"Volsemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time. **(Gery: How can you both get his name wrong? Especially **_**you**_**, 'Harry'! You've seen him, what? Seven-ish times? You should know his real name)**

He laughed in an evil voice. **(Nura: 'He laughed evilly', would make a better sentence)**

"No! Don't **(Adam: Don't what? He's just laughing, not like he's doing anything to you)**! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirteen!)** meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco **(Gery: LIES! ALL LIES!)**. Not after how much he misbehaved in school **(Alex: I doubt he's the only guy misbehaving in the school)** especially with YOU Ebony **(Gery: Enoby Adam: Enovy Both: Enobby)**." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Fourteen!)** while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway **(Nura: I don't believe that)**." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik **(Adam: Fik?)** gay guyz r lik so hot! **(Alex: You didn't think so your first chapter)**

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him **(Nura: Did you expected him to? His 'friend' is missing and the only person who can possibly stand up to Voldemort is not helping)**. He started to cry tears of blood **(Adam: Again with the tears of blood, that's not healthy! I would be worried if I started crying tears of blood all the time)**. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed. **(Gery: You…'had' an idea? So, you got an idea, but then you forgot it?)**

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Fifteen!)**. He took out his wand and did a spell **(Alex: You're not good with the spell names, are you? You're such a dipshit)**. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's lair! **(Gery: That would **_**not**_** happen! Harry can't apparate, and why would he be stupid enough to go into the belly of the beast?)**

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say **(Adam: A croon? What's a croon?)**. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was…..**(Alex: Stop with the dots already, they aren't suspenseful, they're just annoying) **Voldemort! **(Nura: I never would have expected **_**Voldemort**_** living in **_**his**_** lair)**

Gery: I can't think of anything to say…See ya!


	8. Chapter 14 and 15

To alfred pierce: Thank you, I know right? That's why I'm taking a break from the 'Fanfic' so I can regain the many brain cells I've lost. Besides, we all need breaks from something this bad.

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ **(Adam: Don't even try anymore, you **_**did**_** ask them if it was good after all, and they're the only ones being honest to you)** ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen **(Alex: Raven should be fired)**. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd **(Nura: Oh come on, what made you upset this time?)** n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists **(Gery: You are so stupid, do you realize how horrible your making yourself look? There are people with actual mental and physical problems that make them upset. If this isn't helping, then leave, no one's stopping you)**. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws! **(Alex: You said that before, and I doubt you are going to stop this)**

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY **(Nura: Like your grammar? And spelling? And mind?)**. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD. **(Alex: You better leave, Tery Gery: Hey!)**

We ran to where Volcemort was **(Adam: But you were already there…)**. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there **(Gery: But, in the last chapter, you saw him, what? Huh? Why? Where? Alex: Shut up, already)**. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was **(Gery: Wormtail? Well good riddance, that filthy b*****d deserves whatever punishment you give him)**. Draco was there crying tears of blood **(Adam: See. A. Doctor)**. Snaketail **(Gery: You got the 'tail' part right, but wrong animal, chickie) **was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail **(Nura: And you're still brainless, attack him from behind when he's not paying attention!)**.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps **(Alex: Rid them of our sights too while you're at it!)**!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun **(Gery: What gun?)** he Then suddenly he looked at me **(Nura: And cue the Mary Sue)** and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes **(Adam: Not every guy wants to have sex with you Nura: In the land of Mary Sue it does)**. "." he said **(Gery:…does it count if it's just a period? Nura: No Gery: Okay)**. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old **(Gery: Really? So he wasn't born yet and he killed his 'best friends?' You are an idiot)** so hes not a pedofile ok **(Adam: I'm surprised he **_**isn't**_** a pedophile)**)

"Huh?" I asked. **(Nura: Well, for once she actually has a reason to have a stupid response)**  
"Enoby **(Gery: Enobby Adam: Evony Both Ebony)** I love you **(Gery: Heh, I'm picturing Wormtail with Patrick's face from the chocolate episode)** will you have sex with me **(Alex: Stop thinking every guy wants to screw with you, dipshit)**?"asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf **(Gery: Barfing Frog)** and then you expect me to fuck you? **(Alex: Obviously, everyone does apparently) **God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard **(Adam: I don't think you said f*** enough there)**." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Sixteen!)** angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart **(Nura: *raises eyebrow* You stabbed him…with a gun?)**. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming **(Adam: But he was already screaming)** and running around **(Gery: Like a headless Cucco)**. Then he fell down and died **(Nura: Because he wouldn't die right away from that)**. I brust into tears sadly. **(Alex: Oh, what now? You're not going to tell me that you feel bad for killing him, what happened to you being a 'sadist?')**

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort **(Adam: Nothing important, why? Oh, I remember, I'm dead!)**. Then… he started coming **(Nura: And you're surprised because…?)**! We could hear his high heels **(Gery:…Voldemort…in high heels? I…I don't know what to say to that…)** clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts **(Alex: So they forgot Draco? That was pointless Adam: Where did the broomsticks come from? Didn't they teleport before?)**. We went to my room. Vampire went away **(Gery: Epic, pure epic)**. There I started crying **(Nura: You were crying before)**.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco **(Gery: When did he get here?!)** taking off his clothes so we could screw **(Alex: Not surprising at all)**. He had a sex-pack (geddit **(All: No)**cuz hes so sexah **(All: You're stupid)**) and a really huge you-know-what **(Adam: Again with noticing this! We don't caaaare!)** and everything **(Gery: Never forget the everything)**.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded **(Adam: To who?)**. "Why can't I just be ugly **(Alex: You probably are)** or plain **(Gery: You want to be a plain? Whatever floats your messed up boat)** like all da other girls **(Nura: So you think you're the only attractive girl in the entire freakin' school? Narcissistic Mary Sue, that's all you are)** and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything." **(Gery: So all 'preps' are ugly and only gothic people can be pretty? You stupid bucker)**

"Why would you wanna be ugly **(Adam: She just said why, but apparently everyone beside Enoby/Ebony/Evony/Enobby is stupid)**? I don't like the preps anyway **(Alex: We didn't notice)**. They are such fucking sluts **(Gery: I think you're getting confused, because the Mary Sue is the only one I see being slutty)**." answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me **(Gery: *Cough*Mary Sue!*cough*)**! Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked **(Nura: You think too highly of yourself, not everyone is in love with you)**. Hargrid says he's in love with me **(Adam: You are so stupid! You make them that way!)**. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is **(Nura: Was, you killed him, remember?)** in love with me **(Alex: Dip. Shit.)**! I just wanna be with you ok Draco **(Gery: Then be with him! You could always, oh I dunno, stop making yourself look so wonderful when you're really not!)**! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful **(Alex: Apparently Tara's Satan now)**?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby **(Adam: Enobby Gery: Evony Both: Ebony)** isn't a snob **(Gery: Oh come on! You can't make the person say that, then say she isn't a snob! She's a huge, narcissistic snob who needs to get a wake up call!)** or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty **(Nura: Just because a few people call you pretty doesn't mean you're the most drop-dead gorgeous thing on the planet)**) "Im good at too any things **(Adam: She finally admitted she's a Mary Sue!)**! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL **(Gery: Because Tara loves seeing people suffer)**? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away. **(Alex: Stop running away, grow a backbone and stop being stupid when someone just asks you something!)**

Gery: I was regaining brain cells…then I decided to get back to this…what is wrong with me?

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk **(Alex: Not as much as you)** frum no on evry tim sum1 flams **(Nura: We're flamming again)** me im gona slit muh ristsz **(Gery: HEY! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT! SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE SLIT THEIR WRISTS BECAUSE THEY HAVE REAL-LIFE ISSUES! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT SOMETHING AS MEANINGLESS AS A FANFIC WILL MAKE YOU SLIT YOUR WRISTS! Adam: Holy Goddesses, never knew she could yell so loud)**! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein! **(Nura: Stop helping her Raven, you probably know this is getting worse and worse)**

"Ebony **(Adam: Evony, Enoby, Enobby Gery: *Still ranting*)** Ebony **(Adam: And repeat)**!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!" **(Alex: Don't even try, she's just going to get crazier)**

But I was too mad. **(Nura: Mad or depressed, the only emotions you seem to know)**

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire **(Adam: You've got to be kidding, he's trying to help you, over-reactive bimbo)**!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key **(Nura: You closed the door with your key? Smart*rolls eyes*)**. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it **(Gery: *calming down* The key or the door?)**. He looked so sexy **(Adam: Figures)** in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire **(Alex: Great, she's going to screw the poster)**. I started to cry and weep **(Nura: That's the same thing)**. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists **(Gery *Opens mouth as face goes red* Nura: *Shuts me up by putting a sock in my mouth*We get it, it's stupid, don't blow your top Alex: Her top's been blown for a long time, it's why she has no brain Gery:*Muffled* Arsehole)**. I drank the blood all depressed **(Adam: Not surprised at all)**. Then I looked at my black GC **(Gery: *Still muffled* Goat Cheese) **watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class. **(Gery: *Finally taking socks out of mouth* Biology? They don't study bio at Hogwarts! What are you doing? Mixing Herbology with Care of Magical Creatures?)**

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress **(Alex: No one cares what you're wearing)** that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped **(Adam: You already said that…*Sweat drop*)** and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets **(Nura: Wouldn't it make more sense to put the fishnets on first?)** and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out **(Adam: Out of what?)**. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual **(Gery: B-but you were in your room! Did something change?)**. I did sum advanced Biology work **(Alex: Oh, 'advanced', so she's learning about cells now, and how many I'm losing)**. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar **(Gery: How- Nura: I don't even want to think about it)**. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco! **(All but Gery: WHAT THE DIN'S HELL! Gery: SWEET CELESTIA!)**

"Enoby **(Gery: Can't believe you don't know her name is Evony Adam: Or Enobby Both: Or Ebony)** I love you!" he shouted sadly **(Alex: Ha, he's sad that he's in love with you, show's how much he truly cares)**. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink **(Nura: Did we miss something? She's the one who was saying she was 'too beautiful', not the 'preps')**. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world **(Gery: And here I thought she didn't like that)**. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time **(Gery: Stop bringing real problems into this, please)**. Now I just wanna fucking be with you **(Adam: Bet he's lying)**. I fucking love you! **(Alex: Don't screw, don't screw, don't screw)**." Then…. he started to sing **(Gery: What is this? A musical?)** "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it **(Nura: When was this?)**) right in front of the entire class **(Adam: What? Oh right, they were in the non-existent class)**! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy **(Gery: Heh, my spell check just tried to change 'sexxy' to 'sexy')** like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson **(Alex: Bet he sounds horrible)** (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot **(All: No Gery: I don't have a preference to what 'hot' is considered to be)**. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr! **(All: We wish)**) .

"OMFG **(Gery: Okay, let's see…Omega Mumbo Fudge Glop)**." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Seventeen!)** after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us **(Adam: How much are you willing to bet that they weren't 'preps' and the entire class Nura: I'm not betting when I know I've lost)** but I just stuck up my middle fingers **(Gery: So you stuck your index, middle and ring fingers up at them? Well okay then)** (that were covered in black nail polish **(Adam: Useless information)** and were entwined with Draco's now **(Nura: That makes me wonder how many arms she has)**) at them. "I love you!" I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Eighteen!)** and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch **(Alex: If you hate her so much, quit bringing her up, no one's asking you if you like her or not)**) and CMM **(Gery: Cowpie Monday Mornings) **in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands **(Adam: You were holding hands before)**. Loopin shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping **(Gery: Right, because clapping will stop Remus from shouting at you, besides, he'd more than likely just let you go, not wanting to screw each other on a desk) **by how sexy we looked 2gether **(Nura: It's so hard for her to spell 'to' Adam: And it's hilariously stupid Alex: Not even hilariously, it's just stupid)**. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR **(Gery: Mole's Car Equipment)** would have a concert in Hogsmede right then **(Nura: Again?)**. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether. **(Nura: How amazing Adam: I'm so excited Gery: What a cliffy! Alex: This is going to get more and more repetitive, isn't it?)**

Gery: Ugh, you can only say how bad a story is so many times. Hope it isn't getting too repetitive with what I'm saying. See ya!


	9. Chapter 16 and 17

To Tavia99: I hear ya, my friend, I hear ya.

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! **(Alex: No, I don't know, please enlighten us)** sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz **(Gery: Great! Where do I start? I like metal work, auto shop, I love the rain, cold, darkness, hate shopping, hate dresses, make up, or anything of the sort, I get food on me when I eat most of the time, talk with my mouth full sometimes, burp for fun- Nura: *Puts hand over mouth* We get it, Gery)**! raven u suk u fuken bich **(Adam: Whoa! Back up, Raven? Did she finally see the light? Alex: Who gives a crap?)** gimme bak mah fukijn swteet **(Gery:…Really? You're getting mad at her for taking candy? Nura: I think she meant to say sweater Gery: Oh…)**. ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis **(Adam: She doesn't have to, Gery does her own editing Gery: Yeah, it's not that hard, but I guess you make easy things into challenges only Jedi can face and come out of barely alive)**! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese! **(Nura: Oh Sand Goddess)**

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC **(Gery: Game Cube, still have one, but it was by the fireplace, and kinda melted a bit…it still works, but we use the Wii anyway)** had played. We ran in happly. **(Adam: You already ran in)** MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! **(All:... Alex: The world's f*****)** Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection **(Adam: *Bangs head on table* I don't caaaare!) **but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother **(Nura: In the next five paragraphs that's going to change)**. I was wearing **(Gery: Dammit, I thought we were done with these Adam: It's sad how much effort she goes into to explain the clothes out of anything Alex: What was your first clue?)** a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. **(Nura: Wow, that was the shortest one yet)** Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched **(Gery: Eh?)**. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask **(Adam: What mask?)**. So did the others **(Gery: What others?)**. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Volsemort and da Death Dealers! **(Gery: I love that band!)**

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. **(Nura:…You're already there though… Adam: Well you were right, Nu, she hates him again)** "Not after what happened to me last time? **(Gery: Why are you asking?)** Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them" **(Gery: Do you leik Mudkipz?)**

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli **(Adam: He got confetti? Gery: Wonder if he can sneeze it)** cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what. **(Alex: No, I don't know what. But please, don't tell me, I want the suspense to last)**

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice. **(Adam: Stop yielding, you can't drive)**

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT." **(Gery: You're not that special)**

"OMFG wtf/**(Adam: What's with the slash?)** Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?" **(Nura: Should have figured)**

"NO." he muttered loudly. **(Gery: You could have said 'he said', that's basically muttering loudly)**

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily. **(Alex: He just told you, dipshit)**

"Enoby **(Gery and Adam: All other names!)**! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me. **(Nura: Stop singing randomly! Adam: People don't just burst into song!)**

I was flattened **(Adam: YES! Nura: Finally! Alex: Good riddance Gery: FREEDOM!)** cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!**(Gery: So what? Memorizing lyrics to a song isn't that hard, I can sing about twenty plus songs whenever I want)**

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Nineteen! Wait, what? Have to do what?)** and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room. **(All:…Gery: I'm not the only one confused…am I? All: *Shake heads*)**

B'loody Mary was standing there **(Adam: Er, hi?)**. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty!)** happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in Japanese **(Gery: To Google Translate! (Ten minutes later) Okay, you are wrong (not surprising) you just said 'Nice to meet you' to someone you already knew, good job *gives fake thumbs up* you get a gold star!)**). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld **(Adam: Wasn't she your 'friend'? Nura: Willow's thanking her lucky stars that she's out of there)**. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math **(Alex: You skip a lot of classes Gery: And you don't get expelled for skipping only one class, you get expelled for breaking stuff, abusing property or anything like that, if you got expelled if you only skipped once, I can bet that more than half of the people in my school would be gone)**." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!) **(Nura: *rolling eyes* She took a sweater, no need to get angry and tell her this through Fanfiction)**

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed **(Adam: Of course)**. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas **(Gery: Hey! That's not depressing! That movie's awesome! Sweet Celestia, if my friend was here and read that, she'd flip shit everywhere)**. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said. **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty-one!)**

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly **(Nura: I'm not even going to try and understand that…)**. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak." **(Adam: So, 'Lupin' did it to her when she was dead?)**

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie. **(Alex: What the Din's Hell? You can't talk in silence!)**

"OH HEY BT**(Adam: Unneeded Caps. Lock!)**w, im going to a concert with drako tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed **(Gery: Doesn't count Nura: Oh-no, she's going to repeat herself again, isn't she?)**. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA." **(Alex: Good luck with that)**

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY **(Adam: Stop abusing Caps. Lock!)**. "Omfg totally lets go shopping." **(Gery: Like, totally, we can get all these cool 'goffic' clothes there, it'll be, like, amazing. Gah, why do you try so hard to kill my brain cells?)**

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde. **(Adam: What? I don't understand any of this Alex: And you did before?)**

"No." My head snaped up. **(Alex: Did your neck snap with it?)**

'WHAT?" my head spuin**(Gery: Wow! Dude, that's creepy)**. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?" **(Nura: Oh great, anyone who doesn't shop at Hot Topic is a prep. I should have guessed)**

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all." **(Alex: *rolling eyes* Great, that's just what everyone needs)**

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako **(Gery: It's Draco, chickie)** or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me **(Alex: We didn't! You said it! And what's your problem with him now?)**!). Or me. **(Nura: But it's not you, you've only just heard of it)**

"Dumblydore." She sed. "Let me just call our broms." **(Adam: Your what?)**

"OMFFG **(Gery: Oh my fudging fudge guards? Oh, I don't care anymore)** DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly. **(Alex: Oh yeah, because using Caps. Lock is making you sound quiet Gery: About as quiet as the Royal Voice)**

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me **(Nura: You were just randomly looking at his desk?)**. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY **(Adam: Am I the only one surprised that her Caps. Lock still works? Gery: Nope, you aren't) **for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE **(Nura: *rubbing forehead* I-just-stupid-Sand Goddess- I don't even know)** and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs." **(Alex: Then why are you giving them to the Mary Sue?)**

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man **(Gery: Is he high?)**! Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch **(Nura: Why a goffic one? Why not just a normal one? Alex: Because that would make sense)**." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera." **(Adam: They don't)**

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!**(Nura: Goddess dammit! When will it get through your thick head that not everyone likes you?!)**" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit. **(Adam: And you don't call yourself a slut Alex: No, she's a whore Gery: She's not a whore, she just loves love)**

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said. **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty Two!)**

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary. **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty Three)**

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit **(Nura: Shit like that doesn't happen, people don't give away free clothes because you look 'hot' in them Adam: Heck, people don't even give away free clothes)**. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked. **(Adam: Wha-? Oh right! We went back in time)**

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy **(Gery: You've got to be kidding me! Stop changing your name! It's hard to keep track!)** dark'**(Adam: Why is the apostrophe there? Does anyone know? Alex: No one cares)**ness dementia TARA **(Nura: Subtle, changing 'Raven' to 'TARA' is very unnoticeable. We get it, you're mad at her, but at least she saw the light)** way what's yours?"

"Tom Rid **(Gery:…What? What? WHAT?! No, why-? Just- GAH! NO! C'mon, you said you didn't read all the books, but seriously! Voldemort would **_**not**_** be stupid enough to go around as Tom Rid! Dumbledore knows who he is!)**." He said **(Gery: *grumbling* Said Counter: Twenty four)** and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair **(Gery: His hair was already black! It didn't need to be dyed!)**. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv **(Alex That's not what he meant! Is it against the law for other people to go to the same 'concert' as you? DIP. SHIT.)**!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!" **(Adam: What now?)**

Gery: ~I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night-oh hey, um…Don't own anything.

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo **(Gery: Don't set the stereo on fire! What it ever do to you?)**! if ur a prep den dnot red it **(Nura: Which means we still have to read it)**! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage **(Alex: Let me guess, 'If you like all the things I do, you're goff, if you don't, yer a prep')**. if ur not den u rok **(Adam: Woohoo, we rock)**.if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep **(Gery: O rly? What gave you that idea? She was a chapter ago)**. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr **(Adam: Don't do it Raven! Get out and stay out while you can!)**!

Tom Riddle **(Gery: Stupid stupid stupid)** gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free **(Adam: Lies)**. He said he wud help us wif makeup **(Alex: Because you're now too stupid to do that?)** if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff **(Nura: 'Kay, doesn't matter if you're a guy or not, if it's what you like, go for it)**. (hes bisezual **(Adam: Of course he is)**). Hargird kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts **(Gery: Well if he's shooting you, then you can't get back anyway)**. "WTF Hargrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Willow came **(Nura: Wow, has she ever just shrugged something off that fast? Gery: Nope)**. Hargird went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said. **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty Five!)**

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything **(Alex: Great, now she's sucking up to her, grow a bloody back bone already)**. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy **(Adam: Always a 'corset-thingy')** with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets **(Nura: Leather fishnets? Okay then) **and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz **(Gery: It's not fun being pale, you burn so easily, trust me)**. She had a really nice body wif big bobs **(Adam: Stop sucking up, you made a mistake, Raven saw the light, you can't make her do something she doesn't want to do)** and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic. **(Gery: That's not healthy)**

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Draco?" she asked. **(Alex: What was your first clue? The beginning of the last chapter?)**

"Yah." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty Six!)** happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Draco and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2 **(Adam: Huh? Nura: What? Alex: You love messing up my brain, don't you? Gery: Eh?)**. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it **(Adam: I don't understand the 666)**. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson **(Nura: Lay off the makeup already)**. Draco was wearing black leather pants **(Adam: No surprise)**, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart **(Gery: Bloody Mart? That the 'Vampire' version of Wal-Mart?)** was going 2 da concert wif Dracola **(Adam: Dracola? Who's he?)**. Dracola used to be called Navel **(Gery: No! Not Neville! Why him? He one of my favorite characters!)** but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth **(Nura: Why kidnapped? Can't anyone just be with their original family?) **and his real family were vampires **(Adam: Should have figured)**. They dyed in a car crash **(Gery: Frank and Alice were tortured by Bellatrix and wound up in St. Mungo's, idiot)**. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth **(Alex: Who isn't?)**. He was in Slitherin now **(Gery: There are basically no Gryffindors, are there?)**. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula **(Gery: I vant to suck your blood!)** now. Well anyway we al went 2 Draco's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik **(Adam: You're jokes suck, just thought I'd let you know)**) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke and crak **(Nura: Meet our 'protagonist' everybody, she's everything you don't want to be)**. Draco and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed. **(Gery: Oookaaay)**

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix **(Adam: Pix? Like a pixie? Gery: Maybe, I dunno)**. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes **(Alex: What do you know, not everyone has red eyes)**. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice **(Adam: Huh?)**. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz **(Gery: Some other songs, and what would those be?)**. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask **(Nura: Oh-no, I'm repeating this and making it sound surprising!)**. So did the other membez **(Alex: Oh, the shock)**. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man **(Adam: Really? Really?)** wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Draco **(Gery: You're not brave, you're just stupid)**. Draco and I came **(Adam: What?)**. It was….Vlodemort and da Death Deelers! **(Nura: Didn't see **_**that**_** coming*rolling eyes*)**

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Draco!" **(Gery: Come on, Voldemort, you don't announce you're going to kill them! Just kill them!)**

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife. **(Nura: Don't they have wands?)**

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick **(Adam: Why's it always a broomstick?)**. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread **(Gery: Should have figured when she said 'old')**. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Vlodemort ran away. It was…DUMBLYDORE!** (All: The suspense!)**

Gery: ~I will survive, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive-but my brain cells sure won't -_-'. *Sigh* I don't have anything interesting to say. See ya!


	10. Chapter 18 and 19

To somedayisours: I dunno, I didn't even know that's what it stood for. Thanks for telling me! The name does sound familiar, but I'm bad with names.

To Tavia99: Yeah, I don't either. Sometimes it takes a good five minutes to understand what she's trying to say.

To IChangeMyNameAgain: Yeah, I need to take breaks every few paragraphs, sometimes every few words, before I can start typing my own part again. It can get kinda annoying, especially when I'm already having trouble coming up with chapters for my other story. Yeah, I didn't trust her to know Japanese at all. I'm just surprised she spelled those…right. Honestly, that was just scary. Raven didn't have the common sense to not help at all.

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! **(Adam: Yeah yeah yeah)** if u do den ur a fuken prep! **(Nura: Like we don't already know)** fangz 2 raven **(Gery: Aww, she was pulled back in)** 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep **(Alex: Could have surprised me)**. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der! **(Gery: That doesn't change the fact that you are changing every. Single. Person. Into a different character)**

I woke up the next day in my coffin **(Adam: Does she really think we care at this point?)**. I walked out of it **(Gery: You didn't open it? You just walked out? Are you a ghost now, too?)** and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick **(Nura: Blood bed? I'm guessing she meant blood red, but how can you mistake the R for a B, they're nowhere close to each other)** and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it. **(Gery: Oh, good, it's over)**

(**(Nura: Why is this in brackets?)** Da night before Draco and I rent back to the skull **(Adam: What?)** (geddit **(All: We don't get anything you say)** skull koz im goffik n I like deth **(Gery: I think your mistaking gothic for something else)**). Dumbeldore chased Vlodemort away **(Alex: Why the Din's Hell is this still in brackets?)**. We flew there on our brooms **(Adam: Flew where?)**. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red **(Nura: Broom stuff? Really?)**. There was lace all over it **(Gery: That's stupid, why are you telling us this about your broom?)**. Draco had a black MCR **(Gery: I know what that stands for now! I asked my friend and she said they sang the Teen song or something, so yes, I've heard of them)** boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what **(Gery: What? What did you have? Was it cheese? Did you eat cheese?) **to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall **(Gery: You mean you went **_**up**_** to the Great Hall, right?)**. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too **(Nura: Okay, why?)**. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant **(Alex: I thought you hated pink)**. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys **(Gery: How dare you! I actually like them!)**.

"WTF!" I shouted **(Adam: For once, I think I agree, what is going on?)** going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a **(Alex: Oh great, now she's going to spend a good five minutes explaining what other people are wearing) **black leather mini** (Gery: A mini what?)** with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing **(Nura: What did it say? 'Save me'?)** that was all lacy and came up to your thighs **(Gery: My thighs? Since when were we pulled into this?)** and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong **(Nura: Okay Adam: Who who and who? Gery: Whatever floats your boat)**. The boys joined in cause they were bi. **(Alex: And yet you're so against that in your author's notes)**

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel **(Gery: *grr* Neville, say it with me Nev-ille)** was saying **(Gery: Does 'saying' count as 'said'? Nura: Yes Gery: Okay! Said Counter: Twenty-seven!)** as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came **(Adam: Always everything. Poor nothing keeps getting left out Alex: Nothing is happy to be left out)**. He was the same one who had chassed away Vlodemort yesterday **(Nura: Yeah, Dumbledore, you said that last chapter, didn't she? Gery: I dunno)**. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black. **(Adam: So much black hair, are you racist against other hair colours? Alex: She's just racist, not just with hair colour, but with other things too)**

"….DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.** (Gery: You already knew that…)**

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Volsemort!" **(Nura: Wearing what? A Dumbledore disguise?)**

"Hello everyone." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty-eight!)** happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?" **(Nura: They hate it, it's too 'preppy')**

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor **(Gery: Of, bucking, course. 'Cause Gryffindor is made up of posers!)** started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted **(Adam: Huh?)** and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1. **(Alex: I can't believe what a b**** you are!1)**

"BTW you can call me Albert **(Gery: *sweet drop* His name's Albus…)**." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT **(Adam: The unneeded Caps. Lock strikes again!) **to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!**(Alex: Like we didn't already know *rolling eyes*)**" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation **(Gery: Transfiguration. Get it right)**. We were holding hands** (Nura: And we should care…why?)**.Vampire looked really jealous **(Gery: Of course he would)**. I could see him crying blood **(Adam: Get. A. Doctor.)** in a gothic way (geddit **(Alex: No, we don't get it! Why don't you tell me?!)**, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted. **(Gery: Chickie, Dumbledore is over a hundred years old, he's way past his midlife crisis)**

I was so fucking angry. **(Alex: And we're so f***ing surprised)**

Gery: Does anyone know a good therapist? I think this is going to take a good five years off my life.

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise **(Nura: Oh look, chapter titles are back Adam: Wait, let me guess what she's going to say. 'Stomp flapping you prepz!)**

AN: plz stup flaming da story **(Gery: Adam, you were wrong, she said plz stup flaming Adam: Close enough)** if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 **(Gery: Oh yeah, I'm soooo jealous of the girl who 1: can't spell, 2: basically changes the story and tries to make herself look better and 3: insults people who give you honest opinions)** frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz **(Alex: And they're all hate reviews, except for like, five of them Gery: *sarcasm* Good on ya, mate)**!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der **(Gery: So there what? Being a pureblood doesn't change anything, it makes even less sense since you're a 'vampire')**!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Dumbelldore **(Nura: We. Don't. Care)**. We were so fucking pissed off **(Alex: When aren't you?)**. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert **(Adam: Oh Goddesses, another one?)**. It had been postphoned, so we could all go. **(Gery: This story isn't going **_**anywhere**_**! It's just some stupid thing about teenagers going to concerts and she's using Harry Potter for a base)**

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes **(Nura: *rolls eyes* Yet Raven got expelled for skipping once class)**. Draco was being all secretive **(Adam: He jizzed his pants, didn't he?)**.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot). **(Nura: And cue over-reactive response)**

"No one fucking understands me!1 **(Alex: No kidding)**" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes **(Gery: *cough*wrong*cough*)** like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints **(Adam: Why should we care about what you're wearing?)**, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik **(Gery: We don't even need to say anything)**) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing **(Adam: Always the thing, or in this case fing)**. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik) **(Nura: Don't care enough to look)**

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled. **(Alex: What about you?)**

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted. **(Gery: You suck at beet-boxing)**

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned. **(Nura: They start dating, they break up, they get back together, then they break up and rinse and repeat! This happens every chapter!)**

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted. **(Alex: What? Is he dry humping the air?)**

But it was to late **(Gery: ~Too late to apologize, it's too late)**. I knew what I herd **(Adam: You know nothing Alex: Is that a surprise?)**. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Draco banged on the door **(Nura: And when did you close said door?)**. I whipped and whepped **(Gery: You…whipped and whepped?)** as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois **(Adam: 'Kay)** (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO **(Adam: Unneeded Caps. Lock!)** smoke pot.

Suddenly Hargrid came **(All: What?)**. He had appearated **(Gery: Idiot! You can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts! Only House Elves can do that! Nura: Gery, she doesn't care at this point Gery: I know, it's just all so wrong)**.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot **(Adam: Not the pot!)**. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?" **(Gery: The boy's room is full)**

Only it wasn't just Hargrid **(Gery: It's Slender Man!)**. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid **(Nura: Because that would be good, more boys to f***)** or maybe Draco but it was Dumblydore.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Twenty-nine!)**, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse **(Alex: You've got to be shitting me)**. "What are u wearing to the concert?" **(Nura: Why?)**

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No **(Adam: She just wants to call him a prep)** I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty!)**. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for u." **(Nura: Here's a suggestion, learn that 'cliffhanger' after 'cliffhanger' is not good for your story Alex: And here's another suggestion *gets up, rubs hands together and takes a breath* You suck…that is all *sits back down*)**

Gery: I don't own this, blah blah blah. You know this already. Well, nothing's on my mind at the moment. See ya!


	11. Chapter 20 and 21

To Tavia99: I think this could get the smartest person in the world confused. It hurts my head sometimes. Happy Hallowe'en to you too!

Chapter 20.

**(Gery: Hey guys, I thought it'd be fun to have someone else come in! Alex: And who would that be? Gery: *Grins* Linky Link: 'Why am I here again?' Gery: 'Cause I thought it would be funny :D)**

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink **(Nura: Then don't reply Link: 'Um, what's with the spelling?' Adam: Trust me, it gets worse)**! stof pflamin ok prepz **(Adam: If you don't care, don't talk to them)**!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 **(Link: 'Why is there a one?')** oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz. **(Alex: How will we live without your brain cell killing ways?)**

All day I wondered what the surprise was **(Gery: Every day I wonder how you could write so badly Link: 'What surprise? And who is this person?' Adam: The author doesn't even know, we assume her name's Ebony, but the author's spelt her name wrong about four times now)**. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini **(Nura: A mini what?)**, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it **(Link: 'I already have a headache…')**, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again **(Nura: *rolls eyes* I'm so surprised, like there hasn't been a concert every two chapters Link: 'Did I miss anything?' Gery: No, you really didn't)**, since Volxemort had taken over the last one **(Alex: Our last concert got taken over by an evil man, so we'll just ignore it and go back the next day! Dumbasses)**. I slit my wrists **(All: *eye roll* Link: 'What the Din's Hell?' Nura: She's claiming to be 'depressed' Link: 'Oookaay?') **while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited **(Nura: You're so excited that you slit your wrists and risk killing yourself)**. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom **(Gery: Eh?)**. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Draco so we could do it again **(Adam: Only you would think that Link: 'Again?' Adam: Yeah, you missed the worse sex seen in existence Link: 'I feel lucky')**.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing! **(Gery: Maybe they're there to say 'hi')**" I shouted angrily. It was Loopin! "R u gonna cum rape me or what **(Alex: If he wanted to do that, he would have walked into the room when you opened the door)**."I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Dumblydore **(Nura: Say what? You're allowed to say what you want, just be smart with what you say Alex: Since when has she been smart? Nura: Touché)** had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Snap since he was a pedo. **(Gery: They are not pedophiles! And what do you have against Lupin or Snape? Both of them are awesome!)**

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell **(Link: 'Are we supposed to?' Nura: No, none of her 'jokes' are good enough to get them)**) kan I plz burrow sum condemns **(Adam: Err, can't you buy some?)**." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old girlfriend, huh **(Nura: Ugh, just ugh)**?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty one! Link: *blinking* 'Why is she doing that?' Adam: She's done it since chapter…four? I think it was that. She's been counting every time someone says something, not just yell or 'roar' in one of the cases Link: 'Oh')**, gong away.

Well anyway **(Nura: Yep, just shrug off everything that happens. It's just stupid filler anyway Adam: It's not even good filler Alex: Like there's going to be good filler for a bad story)**, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation **(Gery: *raise eyebrow* But I thought you were already pale…)**. Then I went **(Adam: Went where?)**. Den I gasped….Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it **(Nura: Course, not a surprise Link: 'Well that's awkward')**, and Dobby was watching!1**(Gery: Aww, poor Dobby)**

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot **(Adam: They stole that from McGonagall)**!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying **(Nura: Wonder why he was watching in the first place)**. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on **(Gery: Pervert)** (I luv cing guyz do it **(Alex: So you watch people have sex? And we're the sickos)**) but both of them were fuking preps **(Gery: If Snape's a prep, then I'm a chicken)**. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now **(Adam: Stop moving people from one house to the other! He's a teacher for Din's Sake! He can't just change houses!)**)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms **(Gery: Umm…I don't think it matters anyway…they couldn't get a baby out of it…could they?)**?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat **(Nura: And it makes no sense at all Link: 'So you can spell **_**that**_**, but you can't spell 'see', 'spelt' or 'that?'')**)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lumpkin **(Adam: Pft, Lumpkin)** shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed. **(Alex: Why the f*** would he tell you that?)**

"You dimwit!." Snake began 2 shoot angrily **(Gery: He shot you with his wand? Great!)**. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them **(Adam: And you bring a camera with you…why?)**. U could see that they were naked and everything. **(Gery: Stop bringing us into this!)**

"Well xcuse me **(Gery: *cough*princess*cough*)**!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?" **(Nura: Well you did it to her Link: 'Huh?' Nura: You don't want to know)**

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked **(Adam: Because they did the same thing to you? Only you were in the bathroom alone)**. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend **(All: What? Gery: When did they look in on you having sex?) **you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Dumbledork **(Alex: I have a feeling she meant to spell it like that Link: 'Kinda like the way I call Ganon Ganondork?' Alex: Probably Adam: *whispering* Are they not arguing? Nura: *whispering* Let's just hope it lasts)**. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run **(Alex: So, you tell them to f*** off, but you run off? Smart *rolls eyes*)**. They chased me but I threw my wound **(Gery: Er…you're what? I assume you mean 'wand', but….what?)** at them and dey tripped over it **(Adam: It wouldn't be big enough for them both to trip over it Alex: I dunno, I know two people who are that clumsy. One's a cross-dresser, the other's insane, and they're both short Gery: Hey! I'm crazy, thank you very much! And I'm taller than Link! Link: 'Gee, thanks' Gery: You're welcome!)**. Well anyway **(Nura: And you shrug it off)**, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot. **(Adam: So he was burning? Yay!)**

"WTF where'd Draco?" I asked him. **(Alex: Oh, let me guess, they're going to get into another fight, right?)**

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard **(Adam: Course he is)**. He told me he wouldn't cum **(Nura: I think Vampire killed Draco)**." Vampire said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty two!) **shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then…..**(Link: 'Why are there so many dots?' Nura: Because the author thinks it adds suspense) **he showed me his flying car **(Gery: Oh, so 'Harry' has a flying car now, too? Stupid)**. I gasped **(Alex: *dully* Amazing)**. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Serious Blak **(Gery: Sirius Black. And I don't know whether I should correct that or not…I'll correct it. Sirius is supposed to be dead by this time, if they're seventeen, and Harry wouldn't just say who his god/dogfather is)**had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it **(Adam: Why does that matter?)**. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it. **(Nura: You'd think Raven would point that out by now, but I guess she loses her brain cells trying to proof-read this, so I think she just doesn't care enough at this point)**

….I gasped. **(Alex: After five minutes of standing there like the dipshit you are)**

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing. **(Nura: Never would have thought, it **_**is**_** a concert, after all)**

Vampire and I began 2 make out **(Gery: *cough*cheater!*cough*)**, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band **(Link: 'She likes gasping, huh?')**.

I almost had an orgasim **(Adam: The orgasm strikes again! Gery: Does she like rusty spoons? Link: 'Huh?' Nura: Ignore her, she likes making references)**. Gerard was so fucking hot **(Adam: You've said that before)**! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying **(Alex: Yeah right, if you're in a concert, I doubt you could hear the person next to you, let alone someone crying)**. I turned and saw Draco, cryin in a corner. **(Gery: He's crying because you found him)**

Gery: Chapter Break!

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok **(Gery: No thanks)**! u fokng suk **(Adam: We know)**. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong **(Nura: Um, yeah it is)** ok koz dat bich ravern **(Gery: Well that's nice!)** cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help **(Link: 'Is this Raven her friend or something?' Adam: I'm starting to think she's being held against her will)**. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed! **(All: Huh?)**

Later **(Link: 'Wait wait wait, so, the little AN thingy at the top is the author's spelling, and this is the stuff Raven proofread?' Gery: Eeyup, amazing, isn't it?)** we all went in the skull **(Adam: So the school is a skull?)**. Draco was crying in da common room **(Nura: But you were at the concert)**. "Draco are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice. **(Alex: What other voice would you use? Prep maybe?)**

"No I'm not u fuking bitch **(Link: 'Gees, what got up his ares and died?' Adam: Probably the same thing that got into Ebony's ares)**!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way **(Adam: So…what? A cliff came out of nowhere?)**. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide **(Alex: What gave you that idea? I don't suppose it was the 'suicidal way', was it?)**.

"Its ok Enoby." Said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty three!)** Vampire comfortly. "Ill make him feel better." **(Adam: *Stretching arms over head* He's gunna try and screw him, isn't he?)**

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you **(Adam: Ha, knew it)**!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Draco. Vampire came too. **(Nura: And you knew where he was, how?)**

"Draco please come **(Link: 'Come where?')**!" he began to cry. Tears of blood **(Adam: The doctor will see you now)** came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on **(Nura: Surprise surprise)** cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of **(Gery: Celestia dammit! Now I **_**do**_** have a reason why I can't leave!)**!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps **(Alex: Ooh, thaaat's scary!)**! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke **(Gery: *eye roll* It's silver)**. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris **(Gery:…Eh? Mr. Norris? Wait, did she get Filch and Mrs. Norris mixed up?) **there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand **(Gery: *sigh* Yep, she got them mixed up)**.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went unda da invisibility cloke **(Gery: *Puts hands over eyes* Bad mental image! Bad mental image! Nura: *smacks me* Oh, grow up!)** and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris. **(Alex: Being the dumbasses they are, they're going to blow their cover)**

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Vampire said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty four!)** under his breast in a disgusted way. **(Adam: You aren't supposed to answer, idiot)**

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT **(Nura: The two idiots under the cloak)**!" yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. "Filth is der any1 unda da cloak **(All: *Facepalm of the millennia*)**!" he asked. Filth nodded **(Alex: No, it's walking by itself!)**. And then….Vampir frenched me **(Gery: Pft, should have predicted that)**! He did it jus as….. Mr. Norris was taking of da cloak!1 **(Adam: Oh no, you're cover was blown anyway!)**

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him **(Link: 'Did that have any purpose at all?' Nura: None of this had purpose to begin with Link: 'Wow, that's bad')**. And den we saw Draco crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school **(Gery: Blah blah blah, like every other person)**.

"Draco!" I cried. "R u okay? **(Link: 'He's slitting his wrists! What do you think?!')**"

"I guess though **(Adam: Though what?)**." Draco weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other **(Nura: *sighs* Here we go)**. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid **(All: Huh?)** (c isnt da deprezzin **(Gery: I wouldn't know)**) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now **(All:…What? Link: 'Um, I don't think your eyes do that when you have a vision, and how do you know it was happening right then?')**. There was a knok on the door and Fug and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1** (Gery: Is the plot finally building? Or is it going to get worse? Alex: Defiantly the latter)**

Gery: Hi…Don't own anything…See ya!


	12. Chapter 22 and 23

To Tavia99: I hear ya. As you can see, I had to take a very long break from this…thing before I could read it again. That's nice, only use this as a torturing device. D'you think this causes brain trauma?

To alfred pierce: Oh…But at least I'll live. I'm too stubborn to die because of bad writing. I like how you find it funny, I have a bit of an odd humour, so it's nice to see someone liking it. *Light bulb* Yes.

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz raven's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fokieng rok prepz suk!1**(All:* Ignoring repetitive AN*)**

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway **(Nura: Should have figured there'd be an 'anyway')**, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door **(Alex: Fascinating)**. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas **(Link: 'That would hurt to sleep in')**. Then I gasped. **(Alex: Oh, what now? Is Draco standing there getting ready to screw you?)**

Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracula and Willow! **(Gery: Um…okay)**

I opened my crimson eyes **(All:… Adam: How did she know they were there if her eyes weren't open? Alex: Ebony logic, it doesn't make sense Link: 'Neither does ours' Adam: At least we don't see through our eyelids)**. Willow was wearing **(Nura: Goddess, this whole paragraph is just going to be her explaining what everyone's wearing to the finest detail)** a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top **(Gery: Ehh?)**. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan **(Gery: I know them, well, at least a little)** t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy **(Alex: Psh, he's 'almost' as f***ing sexy)**. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage **(Link: 'Slut, that's not attractive')** with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny **(Adam: Who?)**) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff **(Nura: We can't forget the ever appearing 'stuff', now can we?)** all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle **(Gery: Great, now these two are in it)**. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire **(Gery: Um…Diabolo is Neville, right? Then he wouldn't be related to them at all, and I'm pretty sure Frank isn't a vampire)**. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor **(Adam: Does she think it's funny that this is all happening? Because it's not. It's rather sad)**. He had raped them and stuff before too **(Link: *shivers* 'Don't say that so lightly!')**. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism. **(All: *Roll eyes*)**

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?" **(Alex: What do you think? They're here to screw you)**

"Enoby something is really fucked up. **(Nura: Is it you guys crowding her room?)**" Draco said. **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty five!)**

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily. **(Adam: You mean you need to get changed, you're not naked)**

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty six!)** in a sexy voice. **(Nura: It's either 'sexy,' 'goffic' or 'depressed', so there isn't much to choose from)**

"Oh all right." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty seven!) **smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective." **(Alex: Looks like Ebony does have a boy's thingy after all Link: 'Boy's thingy?' Nura: Tara's not mature enough to say penis or vagina Link: 'Oh…')**

"I will I will." he said **(Gery: Said Counter: Thirty eight! Wow, I think this is a record)**.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation **(Nura: You're already pale. You keep telling us this, so stop putting white make-up on!)**. Then I came **(Gery: Came where?)**. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow **(Adam: What the Din's Hell? Why are they staring in? Alex: You expect us to know?)**. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us **(Nura: Oh, a prep from Gryffindor? Who would have thought?)**. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her **(Gery: *rolling eyes* Let people like what they like. And how do you know all 'preps' are the same? I admit, I don't have many, if at all, friends that would classify as 'preppy', but people are allowed to be girly-girls, just like I'm allowed to be a tomboy)**. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledork. Cornelia **(Gery: Looks like Fudge was rule 63ed)** Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge was there too **(Adam: There's going to be a shitstorm, I can tell)**.

"THIS CANNOT BE**(Adam: But it is)**!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD **(Link: 'I take offence to that') **IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Rumbridge **(Gery: Get out of here, no one likes you, you toad, same goes for you Fudge)**. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS **(Gery: *eye twitch* Adam: Oh boy, here we go Gery: Alzheimer's? Is this all some sort of joke to you? You're just throwing in different things that are actually problems to people! It's not funny to add in problems like cutting, suicidal thoughts, Alzheimer's and other human problems! Those are real problems, that cause real pain to people! You can't casually add in someone cutting themselves! You are the most selfish, bias, c*** I have ever had the displeasure to hear from! I don't care if you have life problems, Tara, I really don't, but you don't go on this site to make fun of something other people like, you go on this site to have fun and create stories for people! This story could have had a good plot and character design if you didn't make all the original people different, maybe if you added it as after the second war and maybe made it so Voldemort had a son or something and that son was trying to find maybe a bride in Ebony, and if you had other OCs to be friends with her. But guess what? That plot will never get off the ground because you're too bias, close-minded and self-centered to take other peoples advice and get off the site, improve your writing and story, and redeem yourself later on! *Pant, pant* Alex: You done yet? Gery: *take deep breath * Yeah, yeah I'm done. I just couldn't take all of Tara's crap anymore. I was on edge since she mentioned the cutting, but that little part pushed me over *shake head to clear it* Alright, let's get this over with)**! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said **(Adam: Said Counter: Thirty nine Nura: Why are you doing it? Adam: Gery didn't look like she wanted to)** angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school **(Alex: It's the Mary Sue)**. And her name is…..Enony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." **(Alex: That's no surprise)**

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B'loody Mary looked at each other…I gasped. **(Link: 'Took you long enough. Can I leave yet?' Adam: No, we had to suffer this entire thing, you can suffer until the end)**

...

Gery: I was board the other day, so I did a little quiz from the Pottermore site and I'm a Hufflepuff ^_^! Badger badger badger badger mushroom! Mushroom! Badger badger badger badger mushroom! Mushroom! Anyway, I think you know by now I don't own this. And sorry about that rant, I really am tired of Tara's crap. One can only take so much before their temper explodes.

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches **(All:…Huh?)**!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 **(Alex: They're all hate reviews save for a few insane people, don't feel proud)** fangz 2 raven 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha! **(Gery: Her writing is getting worse each chapter)**

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledum and Rumbridge sawed us. **(Adam: But you were outside…)**

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING **(Nura: Okay one: Ebony's a girl, two: if Ebony and her 'friends' can say f***, you can too)**!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her. **(Gery: I don't understand anything anymore! Alex: When did you understand anything at all? Gery: *sticks tongue out*)**

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her **(Link: 'Corruption's not a good thing though…' Alex: *Rolls eyes* she meant correct, idiot Link: '…oh')**. "She means hi everybody cum in!" **(Nura: Somehow, I don't think she meant that)**

Well we all came in angrily **(Adam: Why are you angry?)**. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes **(Gery: That's nice)**. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo **(All: Who?)**. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup **(Alex: Sound familiar?)**. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at eachother. **(Gery: Bang bang!)**

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked. **(Alex: Please kill each other, that will make it interesting)**

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1 **(Link: 'Um…okay, you can't use a privy, why?)**"

"No I do!" shouted. **(Adam: Why does everyone want to shit next to the Mary Sue? Alex: Because she gets erections from it, probably)**

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco. **(Nura: She tried to screw him, I think she's two-timing you)**

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in dat way u perv **(Alex: Could have fooled me)**) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbldore yelled at them but they didn't stop **(Gery: Just silence them with your wand, oh wait! That would be smart Nura: And we all know the word smart doesn't exist in this world)**. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick **(Adam: Wow, subtle)**. He had no nose **(Link: 'You already said that')** and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry **(Gery: Everyone would scream and run around of Voldemort suddenly came into Hogwarts)**. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating **(Alex: Dammit, I wanted her to choke)**….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Volzemort! **(All: *roll eyes* Nura: That's not a surprise)**

"Eboby…..Ebony…." Darth Valer **(Gery: When the hell did Darth Vader get in on this? Is it a crossover now? Because if it is, she'd better not mess it Yoda!)** sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!" **(All: Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!)**

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged. **(Alex: Somebody shoot him while he's distracted!)**

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway! **(Gery: Dumbledore, kill him right now)**" Then he flew away cackling. **(Link: 'What was the point in that?' Adam: What's the point in any of this? Link: 'True, true')**

I bust into tears. Draco and Vampire came to contort m. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic** (Gery: Oh here we go again with the eyes rolling up. That only happens when you faint or something, and it's just an expression, your eyes don't actually roll to the inside of your head!)**. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldremot coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way **(Alex: What a lovely vision)**.

"No!" I screamed sexily **(Nura: You screamed…sexily? You're not modest at all, are you?)**. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision **(Gery: 'Kay)**.

"Ebony Ebony aure you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice. **(Adam: She saw you dying, of course she's all right!)**

"Yeah yeah." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Forty!)** sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Enoby." said **(Gery: Said Counter: Forty one!)** Vampire all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face **(Adam: And here're the tears of blood. I'm not even going to bother Alex: I don't know why you bothered in the first place)**. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." Said **(Gery: Said Counter: Forty two!)** B'loody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinister **(Adam: Who's that? Alex: Stop asking things we don't know yet)** about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich **(Link: 'What a charming girl, Rocky would love her')**." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: Forty three!) **sadly and den we went. **(Adam: Cool story bro)**

Gery: Hi…I like cheese…See ya!


	13. Chapter 24 and 25

To Tavia99: My Immortal: The best medicine for Talk-a-lot-ides. Warnings: May cause brain cell loss, brain trauma, rants, rage and face palms. Do not use if you hate having your beloved characters act like morons. Do not give to children.

To alfred pierce: Well, I saw other authors doing the 'Reading My Immortal' thing but ignored it for a while, not really interested in it. But then I got curious, thinking 'is it really that bad?' more often than not. Curiosity lead to me finding it and reading the first few chapters, and reading it caused me to lose brain cells. Fast. But I'm really shocked at how someone can write so badly. It's a worse love story than Twilight! (My friend made me watch the movie, saddest day ever. And why do vampires sparkle?) And that's saying something. And yeah, that's the story of how I came across this horrid piece of crap. The end.

To LibbyLue24: I don't know how I can write this either :P Yeah, I think I actually skim over some small things while doing this, and I take a lot of breaks while writing it, unless I'm way too board and need something to do. I honestly think that if she didn't always snap back at 'preps' or flame on a flame, that people would have been a _bit_ more supportive to her Fanfic. Yeah, I guess it is :)

Chapter 24.

**(Ghirahim (Otherwise known as the **_**fabulous**_** Debby Diamonds!): How did I get here? Link: *Glares* 'What the Din's Hell do you want?' Ghirahim: To leave Gery: *Runs hand down face* Sweet Celestia, the chaos has been doubled)**

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 raven fagz 4 di help! **(Gery: Blah freakin blah Ghirahim: What is this? Gery: Uh…well, I would say 'it's a Fanfic' but that isn't right because this thing is a disgrace to Fanfiction, so I'll just go with a bad story Ghirahim: Who are you? Gery: *Shifty eyes* Wouldn't you like to know? Ghirahim: Yes Gery: Too bad, Debby Ghirahim: *eye twitch*)**

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Trevolry about the visions. **(Alex: Or I could. Ahem *takes deep breath* Your boyfriend's going to die. You're welcome Nura: So you know the word after all Alex: Oh shut it)**

"Konnichiwa **(Adam: Did she…spell that right? Gery: Be right back *Goes to Google Translate* Ho-Holy shit, she-she **_**did**_** Nura: Well we're screwed)** everybody come in." said **(Gery: Said Counter: 42!)** Proffesor Sinister in Japanese **(Ghirahim: What have I been brought to? Alex: The horrible written word of Tara)**. She smelled at me **(Gery: *raise eyebrow* She…smelled you? O-kay)** with her gothic black lipstick. She's da coolest fucking teacher ever **(Gery: Oh please, Sir Miles is way more badass than this lady)**. She had long dead black hair **(Adam: If your hair is dead, it would be grey, not black-oh wait, everyone dies their hair) **with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire **(Adam: 'Kay)**. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n b'loody mry get along grate **(Gery: Bull**_**shit**_**)** She's really young for a teacher **(Adam: Who is this supposed to be? Gery: Seeing as how they're seeing her about a vision, I think it's Professor Trawlany)**. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it **(Link: 'Like we care')**.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?" **(Ghirahim: Who cares about nail polish? Gery: Coming from the guy who wears makeup Ghirahim: Be quite you)**

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger **(Nura: Charming as ever)**. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?" **(Adam: Maybe after class?)**

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said. **(Gery: Said Counter: 43!)**

"OK class fucking dismissed every1 **(Nura: That's bad teaching, stopping the class for just one kid)**." Proffesor Trevolry said **(Gery: Said Counter: 44!)** and she let every1 go. "Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and sum other preps **(*All roll eyes besides Debby* Ghirahim: She has issues Alex: Tell me about)**. "Please do exorcize (geddit **(All: No)**) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: 45!)** in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco gong 2 die. **(Adam: If he does, I won't complain)**

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked. **(Alex: A crystal ball)**

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram." **(Nura: Why was that in quotations?)**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco **(Adam: So you saw him through the door?)**. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet **(Gery: A black leather what?)**, a black gothic Linkin Park **(Gery: I like that band)** t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt **(Link: 'Jeez, what a goodbye')**." Said **(Gery: Said Counter: 46!)** Proffesor Sinister.

"Bye bitch." I said **(Gery: Said Counter: 47!)** waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited. **(Ghirahim: Did this have an purpose at all? Nura: No Ghirahim: Can I destroy it? Gery: After we finish reading Alex: Wait, you want to finish this? Gery: *reluctant nod* I set out to do this to the end, and I will, even if it kills me Adam: I'm surprised we're still alive at this point)**

Gery: G'day. Sorry it's taken so long. Honestly forgot about this while writing Silent Courage and my life getting in the way…I've never been happier to go to school.

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Justin 2 bet u up **(Ghirahim: I'd like to see him try. Bring it, human!)**!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer **(Gery: Ehh…what? Oh! Hey, why are you putting nerds into this? Anyone can put a vires into a computer if they know what they're doing. Now you're just stereotyping nerds)**!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangz for de help!1**(Alex: You still suck Raven)**

I was so excited **(Adam: About the fact your boyfriend's going to die?)**. I fellowed Draco wandering if we where going 2 do it again **(Nura: Wouldn't surprise me if you did)**. We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony what the fuck did Profesor Trevolry say." whispered Draco potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine. **(Alex: No one cares about your nail polish)**

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice **(Link: 'She's conceded' Alex: Oh, using big words, are we? Link: 'Go boil your head in acid')**. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork **(Gery: Spork? Like a spoon/fork? Those things are awesome!)**. He started to fly the car into a tree **(All: *Cheer* Ghirahim: I hope they crash)**. We went to the top of it **(All: Aww)**. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice **(Adam: Why's it always sexy? Nura: Because Tara says it is, obviously *rolls eyes*)**. We started tiling of each other's cloves fervently **(Gery: Eh?)**. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily **(All: Pffft *laugh* Gery: The you-know-what returns! Adam: Where's the orgasm? Link: 'What the Din's Hell did I get into?' Ghirahim: *sigh* I feel my brain melting)**.

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed having an orgasm **(Adam: There's the orgasm!)**. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep **(Alex: You feel asleep while having sex? Wow, you got bored, dipshit)**. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair **(Gery: Who was shooting who? And why was it a black guy? She isn't going to make this racist now, is she? Alex: Sure hope not, I don't want to listen to another one of your rants).**

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them **(Ghirahim: You idiots, don't they have magic? Alex: Yeah, but I didn't expect any less from these dipshits)** He ran away in a red car **(Gery: Did he run Flintstone style?)**.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes **(Link: 'Does he not care that she passed out while they were having sex?')**.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face **(Ghirahim: I'm surprised you still have blood in your body)**. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile **(Alex: Why should we care what he calls people with?)**. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… Lucian and Serious!111 **(Gery: Normally I would be sad of Sirius was about to die, but in this story, I frankly don't give a crap. Death to the fake wizards! Nura: I still can't believe we've gotten this far Adam: Please tell me we're almost done Gery: I have no idea)**

Gery: Don't own. Somehow still living. Don't. Know. How. See ya!


End file.
